My Last Chance
by What.that.supposed.to.mean
Summary: I'm bad in summaries so you have to find out about the last chance.Bade,some Cabbie and maybe some Tandre? All friendships are included!Read,enjoy,and Review! Co- written with Asian fusion- tike from the 14th chapter and so on. ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! This is my second fanfiction and I'm really excited. My first one is called _"I'm Sorry".____I don't know if you have read it but it's good.I had a dream couple days ago and I wanted to write a story about here is the first for any grammar or spelling mistakes.I'm not from America or Canada or England!  
And it's obvious that I'm not Dan "Troll" Shneider._

KASUCSKDFSDSZDKC

Jade's POV

Ugh,I'm sitting in the stupid classroom for like 10 minutes already and Sikowitz is still not relax I put on my headphones and listened some music while drinking my the whole class started screaming.I took off the headphones,turned back to see what happened and saw Sikowitz smirking widely.

"Sikowitz!" Vega yelled still freaked out.

Sikowitz just looked at her still smirking.

"Why is so warm here?"Rex said and looked at stared at them.

"Dude did you just…"Vega asked not finishing the question but everyone understood what she nodded,tottaly embarrassed.

"Who else peed in his pants?"Sikowitz asked gaining the attention back to raised their hands,except me and Beck.

"Jade,Beck you are the only people in this classroom who didn't pee in their pants…"He started with a disappointed look."Get up on stage!"He finished !Now I have to do a scene with my ,I can't hold my I got up on stage.

"Jade you are a woman who forgot how to talk and Beck you are sales man who tries to sell a bag."

We looked at him we could ask something he yelled

"Action"

NXCJCSDHBBVBJFV  
The first chapter is done!Sorry that it's so small but I didn't have enought time!I will update the new one soon,I ,Review,Review.I love Reviews they make me can also write some suggestions if you want.

Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! As I promised, I updated soon!  
I'm not Dan, obviously! So here's the new chapter. I hope it's bigger this time. Enjoy.

JDDCDSAJDF

(still) Jade's POV.

"_Ac__tion!_". We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, thinking how to I started.

"MAHAJDOECNS" I yelled with a terrified look on my face.

"Oh ma'am! You look so beautiful today. And the clothes would totally match with this bag. It's only 50 dollars!" He said as he was showing the 'bag'.

"Ohamika?" I asked I'm supposed to say?

"You will love this bag. I tell you. It's real leather! Touch it!" He was a good salesman.

"I want to buy it"Cat ignored her and continued our scene.

"baug?"I try to repeat bag but my character forgot how to talk.

"Yes! It's very good! " He said.I was about to say the next line but Sikowitz cut me off.

"Enough!" We didn't say a word and headed to our seats. After about 20 minutes the bell rang and we were picking our stuff and heading to lunch. All the students left except Tori, Cat, me, Andre, Robbie and Beck.

"Guys! Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Asked Sikowitz all mysteriously.

"I love secrets! YAY!" Cat said happily.

"What is about?" The annoying Vega asked.

"Okay. Don't push I will tell you!" Sikowitz raising his hands in defeat.

"Tell us already!" I said annoyed.

"Okay. Don't be so grumpy Jade! Hollywood Arts is going to have a play soon" Sikowitz announced.I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the big deal? I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's going to be directed by James Brandon" I spilled my coffee right in his face.I can't believe it! James Brandon is like one of the biggest directors!

"The famous James Brandon?"Vega asks.

"No, James Brandon a homeless person from the street." I answer for Sikowitz sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and looks at Sikowitz.  
"Yes the famous one Tori"Sikowitz answers.

"When are the auditions?" Beck asks.

"This Saturday"

"Do they need some music?" Andre asks.

"Yes. I can't tell anything else. But here are the scripts. You are the best students here and I think that the play will be perfect for you. I will give the scripts to the others later" He explained and run away. I took the script and started reading it. It was so good that I couldn't take my eyes of it. I got the get the main part. Not this time.

IJDBSKKDVJMSKD

Two days left. I'm kind of anxious. I have been practicing the lines for days but I'm still not perfect. I was reading it in the hallway while walking and didn't ever bother to look where was I going. Suddenly I bummed into someone. I feel on the cold floor along with my script.

"Watch where are you going,IDIOT!" I shouted, so the whole hallway could looked at us.

"Sorry!" A known voice said. I looked up. It was Beck. Of course! He hold his script in one hand and offered the other to help me get up. I didn't need it. I started getting up on my own and he realized that I'm not going to use his help. So instead he picked up my script.

"Give it back" I said angrily as I got up.

"No" He said with a playful look.

"WHAT?"

"No. You must come here and take it" He repeated with a smirk.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. Then I yelled at some kid "HEY YOU!".

He turned his head, looked at an angry me and run away for his life leaving the script behind. I went there picked it up and turned to Beck.

"It was easier that I thought" I said smirking and leaving. As I was walking I heard Beck say "She's good."

JIKJDSHJGDJKSNJHUJNDVS

Dada! Second chapter done! Review please! Can I at least have 5 reviews? I would make me really happy! Remember you can give me suggestions.

Byeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!Sorry if the last two chapters were confusing. I wrote them right but when I posted them on fanfiction they were confusing. Here's the third chapter. I hope you will love ,and btw thanks for your reviews!I love you! :D  
**

**IFHCBZXHCHCJBSDHGJSHZC**

Jade's POV

Today is the day. Oditions. I'm kind of worried. Wait...WHAT? Jade West is never worried. I have to relax. I better go buy some coffee. In my way to the cafe, I saw Tori sitting at a table alone reading something. Apparently the script. As much as I didn't want I approached her.

"What are you reading Vega?" I asked with my usual rude voice.

"The script. I'm so worried" She answered. She was right she was worried. She was so worried that I could see sweat across her face.  
"You don't seem worried at all, Jade. Oh, I forgot you're never worried"  
She added burying her head in the script. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"I will tell one little secret, but you will not tell that to someone, you don't want to be hurt, right?" I said smirking.

She nodded both excited to learn my secret and scared for her life.

"I'm worried, too" I admited. She looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Wow, Jade...you...worried" She said still not believing what I said.

"Yeah,so?"

"You're never does this play makes you so worried?"  
Suddenly my eyes made a perfect O.I didn't want to say the truth to way.I don't her to be pity of me and give me the in the other hand if I wouldn't tell that to someone soon,I will explode .I took a big breath and started talking.

**DHHJDBSKDNCGDHD**

What's Jade's big secret? Will Tori or Jade get the part?Jade and Tori are starting to be friends?  
Stay tuned to find out. Sorry about the small chapter again but I wanted to make you excited!  
And review make me 't you love to make people happy like I do?RevieW pleaseeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First of all thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I love reviews! Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

KNJXNEJBFUCWJDQHNJ

No one's POV

Cat was walking down the hall when she saw Robbie by his locker. She headed toward him, slowly and trying to not make any sound.

"Hi Robbie!" She shouted and giggled. Robbie jumped in fright and screamed a bit.

"Cat, you scared me!" he said with a really scared and mad look on his face. She giggled a bit and then made a serious face and said

"Sorry" she made puppy dog eyes, she knew that no one couldn't resist to her puppy dog eyes. Robbie looked mad at her for a second but then he couldn't resist and said

"It's okay"

"YAY!" she squealed and hugged him. He hugged back. Tori approached them with an "awww". Robbie immediately broke the hug, embarrassed.

"Tori!" Cat said and hugged her, too. When she pulled off she giggled. Tori and Robbie looked at her. She seemed happier than usual.

"Cat is there's something you want to tell us?" Tori asked. Cat looked at her confused.

"Why are you so happy today?" Robbie added, making it clean what Tori wanted to ask.

"It's a secret. I can't tell." she giggled again.

"Why?" Tori asked with an upset face.

"Because it's a secret silly!" she said it like it was the most obvious thing. Robbie and Tori rolled their brown eyes. Suddenly a woman approached them and said.

"Number 17 next!"

"That's me" Robbie said raising his hand.

"Follow me" she said.

"Can I come?" Cat asked.

"Yeah sure!" Robbie answered happily.

"Tori?" he asked with an _will-you-come-with-us _look.

"No, I have to study the part more. See you later!"

"kk"

"bye" Robbie and Cat waved and turned to leave.

"They're so cute together." Tori whispered to herself, so nobody could hear.

BDUBU32GBDUBQUDBFBYBYFBUQEF

5 minutes later.

Jade's POV

Here I am sitting across Vega ready to tell my secret. I took a deep breath and started.

"If I don't get the part, I will have to leave Hollywood Arts." I looked down. I would cry but I'm not the type of girl who cries. I looked up a bit just to see Tori's face. She was shocked. Her eyes and mouth were now forming a perfect O. I think that she was more shocked that me, when my dad said that I might leave Hollywood Arts.

_Flashback_

"I'm home" I yelled smashing the door loudly behind me. My "mum" went to me with a fake concerned look.

"How was your day sweetie? You seem more grumpy that usual" she was smiling at me. I hated her fake smile. I hated the fact that dad could ever marry "that". I hated the fact that she called me sweetie. I hated the fact that she lives with us. I hate her, but I hide it.

"Don't call me sweetie!" I snap. "what's for lunch?" I look at her emotionless.

"oh...Sorry sweetie, I didn't have time to cook. You can order anything you want thought" she gave me some money and headed to her room. I went to the kitchen to get some lemonade.  
On my way, I saw dad watching TV on the couch.

"Jade" he said. I ignored him and kept walking to the kitchen.

"JADE" he repeated louder. I turned around and said in same tone "WHAT?"

"We need to talk." he calmed down a bit. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"About what?"

"Your school." My jaw dropped.

"What about it?" I was shocked.

"It's useless. You are a student there for years and nothing happed. The last time I checked you said you would be on TV. But instead there was some girl." I looked down disappointed. I told him that finally I got my chance to shine but I gave it to Vega instead.

"I gave her the chance" I mumbled

_._

_"WHAT? Why?" his tone was high now, but that didn't scare me._

"Because I felt like I owe her" I answered in the same tone as him.

"What did she do?" he was now calmer.

"She refused to kiss Beck" I mumbled knowing that he would scream at me. Instead he seemed calm and answered

"You're leaving tomorrow"

"NO! Look if I get a part in a play that is directed by James Brandon, will you let me stay at Hollywood Arts?" I was hoping he would give the chance. He thought about it, A LOT, and then answered.

"Fine!" A small smile formed on my lips "but if you don't, you'll leave the next day" I nodded still smiling a bit. I turned to leave when...

"Oh and Jade," I turned. "take of your piercings" I rolled my eyes and left.

End of the flashback

"Why?" she was still shocked. I looked down again. I mumbled something. She apparently did not hear it and I repeated louder.

"Because I got a deal with my dad. If I don't get the lead, I leave Hollywood Arts." she stood up from her seat and went to hug me, but I pulled her off. She didn't try to do that again, she just sat beside me.

"You can have the part. I'll just do it horrible and..." I cut her off.

"I don't need you to be pity of me Vega" I snapped.

"But..."

"NO!" I yelled and stormed out of there.

Tori's POV

Although Jade said that she didn't want my help, I would help her. I went back to the school and met the gang there. Well except Jade.

"Hey guys!" I said. They all waved.

"I have a question for you" I said.

"I love questions!" Cat said and giggled.

"I want those who want Jade to stay in Hollywood Arts to raise their hands." Tori raised first then Cat and Beck, then Rex and at last Robbie and Andre.

"Even if she bullies me, she's our friend right?" Robbie said. Everybody nodded.

"But why are asking Tori?" Andre asked curious.

"Jadey is not going to leave right?" Cat now had a sad face.

"NO, no Cat. Jade won't leave Hollywood Arts. I just asked because I'm curious" I tried to cover.

"No you're not." Beck said. "you're hiding something"

"Nothing guys, believe me. I'm not lying and I'm not hiding Jade's secret that she might leave or something." I realized what I said and face-palmed myself.

"WHAT?" Andre Beck and Robbie asked. Cat didn't understand what was going on.

"Jade will leave?" Beck was now serious.

"No, she will not." I lied. They looked at me. I was sweating. I can't keep a secret. But somehow I steel didn't spilled it out.

"Cat" Andre said. Cat looked at him, got the message and nodded. Then she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist and I spilled it out.

"If Jade doesn't get the lead she will have to leave" I said it very fast but they got the message. They jaws dropped. Cat started sobbing. Robbie noticed and put Rex away to hug her and comfort her. Now she was sobbing in his chest. Beck's usual emotionless face wasn't there. He looked sad and shocked. And Andre was shocked. Ever Rex got his jaw down.

"I said if she doesn't get the lead. Maybe she would." I tried to light up the atmosphere. They looked at me.

"Look I would ever make it easier. I will perform horrible and there's no way Trina can get the part so Jade will have it" Cat smiled. Robbie and Andre did the same. Ever Beck smiled a bit.

"27 NEXT!" the same woman as before yelled.

"I better go" I said and headed inside. I went to the stage.

"Tori Vega?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Show me what you got"

I started saying the lines as horrible as I could. He had his emotionless face on, so it was difficult to say if he hated it. When I finished, he said to his assistant emotionless

"NEXT" I think he didn't like it. As I exited I saw Andre coming in.

"Good luck" I whispered. He smiled sweetly and answered quietly "thanks". I walked out and sat on the stairs.

JDHDGDBDJUDHCJDSKMCJKF

Jade's POV

After I walked away, I headed to the janitor's closet. I took out my scissors and started cutting everything on my way. Papers, trashcans, bottles. Why did I tell Vega my secret. Now the whole school will know about it. Everyone's going to be pity of me. I hate that. I started cutting more furiously now. Suddenly I heard someone saying "OWWW". I looked and saw that I was cutting Sinjin's hair. I threw my scissors away and left the janitor's closet. As I exited a woman yelled.

"31 NEXT!"

I headed to the room. It was now or never. It was my chance to stay at Hollywood Arts. My last chance.

MZSNJEBFFENFJJG

**I just finished this chapter and uploaded it immidiatly. Will Jade get the role? or Tori? or Trina?  
**  
**It's a secret. Only I know. REVIEW! Review make me happy! I want 5 reviews, is it so much. I try to review a lot. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that I got finally 5 reviews. YAY. I loved them, even the one that reminded me of Jade. I love your honesty. About the grammar... I'm so sorry but I live in Greece and I only learn English. I'm going to lower next year. The fifth chapter is here.**

Cat's POV

I was coming from Sikowitz's class and headed to my locker. On my way, I saw Tori by her locker. I stopped next to her and gave her a smile from ear to ear.

"Hi Cat!" She said with a small smile. I looked at her closely, she's worried.

"Hi Tori!" I greeted her.

"Why are you so jumpy? Did Jade get the part?" _OH, that's why she's so worried today, I thought._

"I'm jumpy because I did" I explained happily.

"The lead?" she didn't seem happy about it.

"No silly. The part of Kathie" Isn't it obvious. Tori's weird today, I thought.

"Oh... Congrats! Who got the lead?" I looked at my paper. My smile fell.

"Emmm..." I couldn't say who, so I just showed her the paper. She took it from my hands and took a closer look. Suddenly her jaw felt and her eyes made a perfect O. She looked kind of funny.

Tori's POV

I looked at the paper again. Maybe I read wrong. No, I didn't.

_Angela; Tori Vega._

I got the lead? But I tried the best to be horrible. I felt horrible. My plan failed. Now I would feel guilty. I looked at Cat. She was giggling.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Because your face is funny" She said pointing at me.

"Do you understand that Jade will have to leave?" I was serious now. Cat gasped and her face turned sad. I hugged her tight. When we broke the hug, we saw Jade by her locker with a box. Cat saw her and run to her.

"Jadeyyyy" she screamed and hugged her tightly. For once, she didn't reject. She looked sad, really sad. She didn't say anything, neither do I. We just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. She gave me the _It's okay _look. It was so not okay, how can she say that. Jade is very talented. She belongs to this school like every other student, well, except Trina. Then Jade broke the hug and started packing. She didn't say a word. She was just packing. Suddenly Sinjin approached us.

"Jade, I know you're leaving and I wanted to give you this" He handed her a small pair of scissors. She looked up, took them and mumbled a "Thanks". Jade must be really sad. She is ever nice to Sinjin. Within 5 minutes, she was done packing, and the guys approached us.

"I guess it's a goodbye" Jade said picking up the box.

"But we will hang out in weekends, right?" Cat tried to sound optimistic.

"No Cat, dad sends me to some school in New York" Cat gasped and started crying in  
Robbie's chest. She was about to leave,when Beck grabbed her hand and made her turn back.

"Wait, you can't leave." Beck said looking Jade in the eye.

"I don't want to, but I have to Beck. I had a deal" She looked him in the eye, too. With that, she left. We knew she wouldn't come back.

**Will Jade leave? I guess you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I made a small chapter again. I guess I will never learn. Random; I love Victorious, reviews, bade, reviews, stories, reviews, cabbie, reviews, fanfiction, reviews, chocolate and reviews... did I mention reviews? Hahahaha.**

Byeee!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I love them so much. Every review makes me blush. Haha.  
Anyway… I wrote this chapter but then I hated it. So I re-wrote it. I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

Tori's POV

I'm sitting at the Asphalt café now, but I really don't have any appetite. Today I have to go to rehearsals and really don't want to because I feel guilty. How could I get the part? I did horrible, even Trina had more chances to get the part that me. I said the lines wrong. Maybe his assistant did a mistake. Maybe Jade got the part, not me. I have to find out. I will ask James. I snapped out of my thoughts when Cat and Robbie approached us. Cat was sad, very sad. It was so weird to see her so sad. Robbie was sad, too. She sat down quietly and tried to eat. But she couldn't she was too sad. Everyone was sad. Jade left yesterday. Even Sikowitz was sad. Sinjin was crying all day. Trina… well Trina wasn't sad, she thought that she had more chances with Beck. Beck was sad, very sad. He hadn't talked all day, and he even shouted to some girls that tried to flirt with him. He wasn't himself today.

"Why so sad?" A known voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Jade.

"JADE" Cat squealed, got u from her seat next to me, and went to hug Jade. Jade pushed her off.

"I wasn't here for a day, not a year." She snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane now?" I tried to ask kindly.

"Why do you care? By the way, Cat can I stay at your house for a couple of days?"

"You ran away?" Beck asked.

"No, I was kidnapped" Jade snapped sarcastically.

"How did you escape?" Cat asked, she didn't get the sarcasm. We all rolled your eyes.

"I was being sarcastic!" Jade shouted.

"OHHHH" Cat made and innocent face.

"Why did you run away?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to go to that stupid school with stupid uniforms and stupid nerds" she looked at Robbie for a sec when she said nerd.

"I'm not a nerd" Robbie exclaimed.  
"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"Want to come to rehearsals today, Jadey?" Cat asked.

"Don't call me like that and I will come"

"kk" Cat was smiling again. Beck seemed happier, too. Everything was back to normal. Then, suddenly, Sinjin approached us.

"Jade" he tried to talk "Is that you?"

"No a ghost. Go away Sinjin!" She shouted. He jumped in fright and run away.

Jade's POV

So I decided to go to see the rehearsals to this stupid play, that I didn't get the lead and to face the fact that my dad is laughing at my face right now, saying that he was right, that my dreams are a failure. YAY. Can't hold my excitement. So we entered the black box theatre. James was there already, he looked at me and said.

"Tori Vega, finally, you're late" He was disappointed. I was confused when I realized, he was talking to Vega behind me.

"Sorry" Vega replied.

"Whatever, let's get started." He said emotionless. He shouted to him crew to start.

Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Vega went to the stage. I sat down and watched in silence. I was so sad. I looked at the stage and saw Beck whispering something in Vega's ear. She whispered something back. That moment I wanted to kill Vega. I was so frustrated. I wanted to go on stage and slap her, but then I remembered. I wasn't Beck's girlfriend anymore. That thought made sadder. I was sure they were talking about me, or how much they loved each other. I hope no one noticed, but I think a tear escaped from my eye. I wanted to run away.

Beck's POV

James called us to rehearse our scenes. I really didn't want to rehearsal now. All I could think of was Jade. How could she run away? I saw her sitting down. She looked sad. I couldn't handle it. Suddenly I come up with a great plan. It will work for sure. I went to Tori and whispered to her ear.  
"Tori, I have a great plan to make Jade stay here. I just need you to act horrible, ok?" I was trying to sound kind.

"No problem. I wanted to ask James how I got the lead anyway" she whispered back. Then she headed to James.

Tori's POV

After I talked with Beck, I went to James. He was looking something on his pear phone. I patted his shoulder, and he turned around.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"Hello, Mr. Brandon. I just wanted to say that it's very nice that I got the chance to work with you." I tried to sound kind, before I get to the point.

"Will you get to the point? I'm busy!" He showed me his phone. He was playing games._ Yeah very busy,_ I thought.

"Why did you get me to play the lead?"

"What you're not happy about it?" He said irritated.

"Yes… I mean no, I'm happy about it. Actually I'm not."

"So you happy or what?"

"what"

"I said, so are you-" I interrupted him.

"I heard you"

"Then let me think, I DON'T CARE" He was now very mad. "YOU ODIOTINIONED FOR THIS ROLE AND YOU GOT IT WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?" he was screaming at me. Everyone looked at us.

"But I did horrible, I even said the lines wrong"

"Did you read the script?" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah"  
"Then look at the page 14" I opened the script. The lines that we said in the auditions.

"So?" I asked confused.

"Angela has amnesia." You mad me feel like she has amnesia.

"Oh we will see who has amnesia" I threated and walked away.

Beck's POV

we started the first scene. Tori did horrible, on purpose. James was very irritated. He shouted,

"CUT!" and we all stopped. He went to Tori and started screaming at her. I knew it was my chance. I went closer to James and Tori with a mad face.

"How could you put this to the play?" I said pointing at Tori. "She's horrible" Tori looked at me weirdly, but then she remembered that I had a plan so she started to act with me.

"What? I'm perfect" She sounded like Trina.

"I will not work with her, she's destroying the play." In the corner of my eye, I saw jade smirking.

"But you're the best Lucas, we can find." He explained.

"So you have to choose, her or me?" I pointed at Tori when I said 'her'.

He thought about it a moment. Then he turned head to Tori and said.

"You're fired" She frowned and shouted.

"I will get revenge" She said and walked away.

"Now I have to find a new Angela" He sighed.

"I can be Angela" Jade said from her seat. I nodded. Then I placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"She is a really good actress" Jade smiled with that. He sighed.

"Let's see what you got" She walked up to stage and we performed a scene. When we were over, we looked at James. He had a smirk on his face.

"Perfect! You're the new Angela!" He sounded happy.

"If you like me now, then why did you get Vega instead of me?" Jade asked confused.

"You auditioned?" He sounded confused.

"YES" she almost yelled irritated.

"I don't remember you" She was about to attack him but I stopped her by placing my hand on her wrist.

"Jade. Don't" I said sweetly. She immediately obeyed.

**It's kind of a boring chapter. I guess I will put drama and stuff in later chapters.  
PS. Have you seen **_**The Blonde Squad. **_**I think I fainted of too much fangirling. Sure one of my favorite episodes. I wish I had a guy like Robbie in my life. Anyway, I saw Arianna's tweet and I'm super excited about CABBIE. And when **_**Tori saves Beck and Jade**_** is going to air I think I'm going to die of too much fangiring.**

Byeee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. The last chapter had a sudden ending, so I thought making this chapter the second part. Enjoy!**

Beck's POV

_"Jade. Don't" I said sweetly. She immediately obeyed. _  
I made sure that James was safe before letting her go. As I let her, she grabbed her backpack and exited the room. I smiled. I hope her dad lets her stay. She cannot leave Hollywood Arts. She belongs here like any other student. Except Trina, I don't think she has any talent. She has an amazing strong voice, she's a very actress, and she writes incredible scripts. She was really one of the best students here, although she didn't admit it.

Jade's POV

I was about to kill James, when Beck put his hand on my wrist and stopped me. His voice made me calm down. His touch made me miss him. I wanted so much him to be mine again. I walked out of the Black Box Theatre and went to my locker. I opened it, threw my stuff in, took my pear phone, and slammed the locker hard. I dialed my dad.

"JADE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON A PLANE! " He was really mad, he yells at me often but rarely like this. I sighed, took a deep breath, and started.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID UNTALENTED SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF FREAKS. I DON'T WANT TO GO AND I WON'T GO" I was yelling too. Just to be even.

"YOU WILL GO BECAUSE WE HAD A DEAL, YOUNG LADY"

"THE DEAL IS OVER BECAUSE I GOT THE PART" Silence. I could hear his jaw dropping.

"You threated them?" He asked, a lot calmer.

"No. Just the lead quit, and they took me." This time I could hear him rolling his eyes.

"Can I stay?" I asked annoyed. He thought about it and replied.

"Fine" A huge smile appeared on my face. But it disappeared when he asked if I could get rid of my piercings. I replied with no and hang up the phone. I opened my locker again and took my backpack. I put the phone inside and slammed the locker again. As I slammed the locker, a known redhead appeared.

"Jadey" She said happily.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"Your dad let you stay right?" She had huge smile. Wait… how did she know?

"How do you know?" I snapped, facing her and crossing my arms.

"I heard you talking on the phone" She was smiling from ear to ear now.

"So he let you stay?" I just nodded. Suddenly she started bouncing and screaming as if she had met someone famous. Beck, Andre, Robbie and Vega came up to us.

"Cat why are you so-"Vega was about to ask but Cat cut her.

"Jadey is going to stay" She said still bouncing with a huge smile.

"Don't call me Jadey" I snapped. They all exchange looks and looked back at me. What were they doing?

"What?" I asked confused. Suddenly they squeezed me into hugs. I tried to pull them out but they were too strong. So I just screamed.

"LET GO!" They were still hugging.

"I WILL TAKE MY SCISSORS OUT" They immediately broke the hug.

I took my bag that now was on the floor and passed by them. Annoying people. I hate hugs. Ugh!

XSNCSEGDEFCSXVDRVJFDKV

(Next Day)

I was late for class, but I couldn't care less. I pushed the door with my foot and entered.

"Thanks for showing up Jadelyn" He teased me. I gave him a death glare and took a seat. This was a seat next to… Beck. Of course. I rolled my eyes and tried to listen what he was saying, but I couldn't care less. In the corner of my eye, I was looking at Beck from time to time. He was listening to Sikowitz. Sometimes he even looked at me. The class passed quickly.  
In the end of the lesson, Sikowitz gave us a group project. I was paired with Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Vega. As I said before I couldn't care less.

BCJWEBFIWHFUH3WFJVJVBJR

(Lunch Time)

I was sitting in the Asphalt café in the usual table with the gang. I was sitting between Cat and Andre. I was eating a salad, while Cat was making something out of her strawberries.  
"Where should we work on the project?" Asked Andre, breaking the silence.

"We can do at my house" Cat suggested.

"Is your brother going to be there as well?" Vega asked.

"Yep" We didn't want to go to Cat's when her brother was there, because he's crazy. The last time I was there, he peed in my shoes.

"Thanks Cat, but maybe we should go to my house instead," Vega suggested. The guys nodded. I didn't want to but it sounds better that Cat's house.

"kk." The redhead nodded.

JJEDHEQBHEFCHAEHCFHEVHVC

(Later that evening, Tori's)

Tori's POV  
_  
_I was sitting in the couch waiting for the guys to arrive. I heard a knock and rushed to open the door. It was Andre.

"Hey Andre" I greeted him.

"Hey Tori" He greeted back. I opened the door more so he could get in. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Do you want some lemonade?" I asked heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure" He said taking out the stuff out of his bag. I took our lemonades and headed back to the couch where Andre was sitting. I sat next to him and gave him his lemonade.

"Thanks" He said with a sweet smile. I smiled back. An awkward silence filled the room as we were both smiling at each other like idiots.

"What music do you write for the play Andre?" I broke the silence.

"They want lots of kinds. Dramatic, Romantic, Funny…" I was staring at him while smiling.

"Most of them are just to make the scenes more intense" He finished.

"Can I hear one?" I asked.

"Sure" he took out his piano and started playing a beautiful tune. It was really good. When he finished, I clapped. That made him smile.

"That was amazing!" I announced happily.

"Thanks"

"You will be a great musician" I said. He blushed a little, took my hand and said.

"We will be great musicians" I couldn't help but smile. We were both smiling. Before noticing it, we were leaning closer and closer. Our lips were an inch away, when suddenly the bell rang. I got up and opened the door. It was Cat. I love Cat, she is my best friend, but right now, I wanted to kill her. Instead, I gave her a smile and said.

"Come in" She bounced happily in. Within 5 minutes, Robbie and Beck have arrived. Now we were all waiting for Jade. Suddenly I announced.

"We should start without her." Everybody nodded and headed to work. I tried to not be close to Andre much, because it felt awkward. Suddenly the bell rang. I opened it and saw a wet, angry, exhausted, and bloody Jade on the door.

"Oh my god" I said as my jaw dropped. Suddenly Jade fainted.

**DUN DUN DUN! What happed to Jade? You will find out in the next chapter.  
Did you like the Tandre moment? I'm thinking of adding some Cabbie moments as well in the next chapter. Review or comment or whatever, just let me know what you think of this chapter. **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long waiting, but the last part of the previous chapter came to me spontaneously and to make it look like Victorious took me a while. I was thinking of making it funny or dramatic. So I decided to do both. Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

_"Oh my god" I said as my jaw dropped._

Jade was standing on my doorstep bloody from head to toe. Actually, it was kind of weird. I heard Cat scream of fear to what happened to her best friend and turned to see her face. She was clearly horrified. Beck was shocked and although he said that nothing scared him, he seemed scared. I turned back to Jade. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jade yelled angrily,

"WHERE'S TRINA?" She was all bloody and the first thing that she said was that? I thought.

"Wh-" I was about to speak again but I was interrupted by her again.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She was very mad. She looked so angry that I swear I thought she could kill Trina.

"TRINA!" I shouted upstairs.

"WHAT?" She shouted back.

"COME DOWN HERE." I shouted again.

"WHY?" she was starting to annoy me.

"THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE DOOR"

"IS IT A HOT GUY?" I think if Jade wants to kill Trina, I will join her too.

"NO"

THEN NO, I wanted to go up, grab her, and drag her here. Then I come up with a great plan.

"BECK'S HERE!" I shouted. Then I heard some bangs and in seconds, Trina was downstairs making her way to Beck. Beck got up and run to us. Trina turned around, saw a very angry Jade, and run for her life upstairs. Then I heard her locking the door behind her.

Jade's POV

I will get Trina for this. She will die in a painful way. Very painful. I will make her suffer. I… don't care anymore… As long as I felt Beck touching me, my bad thoughts were gone. I turned to face him and saw his big brown eyes staring at me. They were worried and scared. Wait a minute… SCARED? Beck was never scared.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I snapped out of my thought and returned to my mad self that I was before.

"Fine" I snapped.

"You sure? You're all- " Before he could finish I snapped.

"That's not real blood! Well… most of it." I snapped and made my way to the couch where Cat was sobbing in Robbie white shirt.

"Cat I'm fine" I tried to calm her down. She looked for sec and stopped sobbing.

CFCJSAEJVJVJVJJRFJCWFC

"Awwwww! That hurts!" I shouted as everybody was wiping the blood.

"Sorry" Cat said sadly. Beck took a bandage and enveloped my ankle witch had real blood that Cat touched before.

"So how this did exactly happed?" Vega asked.

"I was driving here, when my car broke down and I had to walk. The fasted road here was closed due the fact that they're filming. I didn't want to take the long one, and to make it here I had to jump a few fences. This turned out to be a bad idea, because I fell and dogs started chasing me and then as I run I accidentally bumped into the actress, which happened to be Kristen Steward and- " before I could continue Cat asked,

"Did you get an autograph?" I rolled my eyes to her stupid question and answered as polite as I could.

"It was the right time Cat" She must found it polite enough because she jumped. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"As I was saying I bumped into Kristen steward and the dogs started chasing both of us. Then the security guards kicked the dogs and me out of the set. So I started running again to make it here and as I was about to knock your door your stupid sister splatted this this on me!" I said pointing at the fake blood.

"I'm sorry for her?" Vega tried to lighten the mood. I was about to snap but then I shouted in pain when Robbie accidentally touched my hurting spot on my hand.

"You idiot!" I opened my hands ready to kill him when Beck pulled me softy back. Robbie squalled in fear and hide behind Cat's small body.

"Jade he didn't do it on purpose" he tried to calm me down. I mumbled a 'whatever' and gave my arm to Beck. He took it and enveloped it, too. Then he kissed it.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked sweetly.

"No" I lied. He must understood that I lied because he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with Sikowitz's project?" I tried to change the theme.

"You may not like this" Vega replied. She awkwardly gave me a piece of paper with I read and then my jaw dropped.

"We already picked our partner so you and Beck will have to do this together." Cat said as she wrapped her hand around Robbie's. I assume that she and Robbie were doing this together. I looked at Vega and Andre, Andre had his hand wrapped around Tori's shoulder. I assume that they're doing this together. I looked at Beck, he was grinning with his annoying boyish grin. Ugh!

"What? No I will not act like Beck and I are a married couple!" I shouted as I got up from my seat.

"Your other option is Sinjin" Andre said. I sighed and thought about it a sec. My ex- boyfriend or a weird guy that likes me since kindergarten? I looked at Beck and mumbled a "fine". Cat squalled and went to hug me saying annoyingly,

"YAY. We are married couples!"

"NO!" I yelled as I pulled her off me.

NXAJCRVSZJEFVESRGVNJGERNG

I walked in Hollywood Arts as usually, alone. (After the break up, I walked in school alone, except sometimes when sinjin tried to sniff me). I headed to my locker where I found a known boy with the known grin waiting me by my locker. I rolled my eyes annoyed and snapped,

"What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

"What? No good morning honey?" He asked still grinning. I opened my locker rolling my eyes again.

"Well… hi stupid husband. Is that good enough?" I said crossing my arms and facing him. He smirked (no surprise) and answered,

"Good morning sweetie. You seem to be in such a good mood" he said sarcastically the last part, which annoyed me, so shout my locker, and headed to class. He followed me.

"Why do you follow me?" I said not bothering to stop or facing him.

"I'm your "husband" remember?" he answered.

"Ugh… Whatever" I said and started walking faster. He did the same thing. I started walking faster again, he did the same thing. Before we noticed, we were two idiots running down the halls. I sighed in relief when we reached the door. I was about to open it, when Beck opened it for me.

"Oh… So you do know how to open doors" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and followed me. I looked around. Tori was sitting on Andre's lap. Cat was holding hands with Robbie and Cat was kissing his cheek. The view was annoying. And it got more annoying when I realized I had to do the same thing with Beck. He wrapped a hand around my shoulder, which I immediately pulled away. I heard Sikowitz entering so I turned to see him. He got up on stage and smirked.

"Who's ready to have babies?" My jaw dropped.  
**  
DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if this chapter is a mess. I finished it at 1 a.m. **  
**Do you know what I just though? Of course you don't. Well… I noticed that TGP's production code is 315/316 and someone complained about Tori not being awkward around Beck in Crazy Ponnie. Maybe when the episode with the production code 317 airs, there're will be some awkwardness and maybe some jealous/ hurt Jade? I hope so! Next chapter will be soon, I think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I haven't updated for a long time so I thought…**_** Maybe I should update…**_** okay I sounded Cat-ish. Anyways… there's chapter 9. This chapter takes place while Jade and Beck were talking by the lockers ( and their way to the class). OH… and please, look at my author's note in the end. I want your opinion. Thanks!**

Cat's POV

I entered Hollywood Arts with Mr. Purple. He is so funny that I can't stop laughing. I was heading to my locker when I felt someone patting me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw my "husband". I gave him a huge smile. He smiled back.

"Hi! _Honey" _I said in character, letting a small giggle escape as I hugged him.

"Hi Cat!" he said blushing.

"I'm your "wife" now remember, silly?" I said poking his shoulder with one hand and holding Mr. Purple with the other. He just nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry, it's just a project. When it's going to be over, we will get to our normal self's" I tried to cheer him up.

Robbie's POV

Oh, Cat. I wanted to tell her that I don't this project to end. I wanted her to kiss me, for real. Not like the last time. I want to hold her in my arms, and laugh at Rex's face that I have a girlfriend. Instead, I've been friend zoned. The worst feeling ever!

"You're right," I said with a horrible fake smile. She looked a little confused at me for a sec, but then she smiled. She smiled with a smile that made my heart melt. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, at her red velvet hair, smelled her strawberry perfume. She must have noticed because she asked,

"What?"

"Nothing. I just really like how you did your hair today" I tried to cover up. But I wasn't lying, she had her hair loose today. I love it this way. She just smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" She mumbled blushing. I felt my cheeks blushing, too.

"You ready for Sikowitz?" I asked.

"I just need to pick up a book from my locker." She answered.

"I will help you then, like a good husband then" I said and offered my hand like a gentleman. She giggled softly and placed her hand on my as we walked to her locker.  
Tori's POV

(10 minutes ago)

I was picking up stuff in my locker, when I was Cat entering Hollywood Arts laughing.

"Cat!" I shouted, she must have not heard me because she continued walking. Then I saw Robbie patting her shoulder and her turning to face him. She smiled and hugged him and they started talking. They were so cute that I didn't want to interrupt them.

"They're so cute together!" I thought out loud.

"I know." I heard a familiar voice next to me. I jumped a little. I turned and faced him.

"Don't scare like that" I said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry. I was just heading to my locker when I saw you staring at Robbie and Cat and-"  
It was going to be a long story so I interrupted him,

"I got it" He looked at me like a five year old will look if I have taken his lollipop away. I gave him a "don't act like a child" look.

"This whole project idea is stupid" I announced.

"Why?" he asked confused.

" Cause Sikowitz said that it's going to be a group project and it's not!"

"Someone didn't read the paper" he said taking the paper out of his pocket and showing it to my face.

"It says that we need to play like married people and like a family. I'm Beck's brother and Cat is Jade's sister. By the end of the week we need to gather information about is it to be married and having a big family and show to the class." She just sighed.

"it's not that bad. You got paired with me, not Sinjin" I tried to comfort her. She let a tiny smile form on her beautiful lips.

"I know" I smiled back too.

"Let's go to Sikowitz's class because last time I was late he threw a coconut at me!" She exclaimed. I laughed a bit remembering the situation.

"Let's go then, _wife"_ I said offering my hand.

"let's go, husband" She accepted my hand and we walked hand by hand to class. I couldn't help but smile.

Cat's POV

We walked to my locker hand by hand, as we talked about stuff. Like my brother, and carrots. Like why are they so orange? I snapped out my thought as we reached my locker. I opened it and took some heavy books out my locker.

"Let me carry them" Robbie offered. I nodded an okay and throw him the books. He almost fell. That made me laugh a bit. Then we started walking to class, but Robbie was so slow because the books were heavy and he tried desperately to carry them. I took one from the top making him more relaxed. We made it to Sikowitz class five minutes later, and we sat next to each other. I sat down and saw Tori on Andre's lap.

Tori's POV

We entered the class and we sat down next to each other. We saw the other "couples" kissing and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Why are you all kissing?" I finally asked. One girl approached me and said,

"That's what married people do and Sikowitz promised extra points if we act realistic. What's more realistic that a kiss?" With that, she walked away. I looked back at Andre who had his hand on my lap.

"what should we do?" I asked. I wanted those extra points.

"Sit on my lap" he offered. I thought about it for a sec, and then I just sat. It was good. We just faced each other looking in the eyes. We were lost and were about to kiss when I heard Cat and Robbie at the door.

"Common you can make it the door is here" I heard Cat saying.

"But they're so heavy" Robbie responded.

"It's like 4 books" Then finally the door opened and Cat and Robbie entered. They sat down next to each other. She didn't even notice me today. Weird. I just let my head on Andre's shoulder and he played with my hair.

Cat's POV

They were so cute together. Tori was resting her head on Andre's shoulder while he was playing with her hair. I looked at Robbie. He was shocked a bit. I gave him a cute smile then said,

"Thanks for carrying my books" I took his hand and kissed his cheek. the very next second I heard Jadey and Beck at the door. I broke the kiss and saw them. Beck was smirking, while Jade looked annoyed. Then I looked at Robbie. He was smiling from ear to ear and was red like my hair. I giggled and whispered,

"You liked it?" he looked at me and nodded which made him blush more. I decided and gave him another kiss on the cheek. He was so sweet. Suddenly I heard Sikowitz opening the door and heading to the stage.

"Who's ready to have babies?" he asked. I looked at him wide eyed.

**I guess you will have to wait to find out about the babies in the next chapter. I want to write a new story. I have thought about it, and I have some ideas. Also you can give some ideas, suggestions, whatever. I love that. And I though making a review about the couples. (like why do I ship Bade, why do I hate Bori etc.) Please tell me is it a good idea.**

Special thanks to…

Asian fusion-tike – Thanks!

LuvBadeForever – Thank you so much! I will try (with the updates). At least I update faster that the episodes air. Hahahah.

Guest – sorry about the small chapters, I try but it's easier with smaller chapters. And beck and jade aren't together in his fanfiction, neither in the show, sadly

DifferentOne4Ever – Thanks!

Guest – Sure I'll ;)

RAIKIM4everlover – You're so sweet! :D

Guest – I trolled you ( a bit). You'll have to wait. I swear I'll update today or tomorrow.

Guest – Thanks!

Guest ( man I have many guests! YAY! ) – Thanks!

ingsception -

JadeWestForever – Thanks for reviewing my story too!

Guest -  
Guest – Sure I'll!

Guest – I like your honesty!

Guest – Thanks!

Guest – Thanks!

Guest – Thanks!

Jade Lauther-Jogia XD – You're my first reviewer. You'll get a cookie!

That was all my reviewers for now!

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter is the chapter you were waiting for! The Babies! I love your reviews. They make me believe in my-self, happy and of course, they make me want to update sooner!**

Jade's POV

BABIES? WHAT BABIES? I looked at Sikowitz with a confused, puzzled, annoyed, weird look. I realized that my mouth and my eyes were now wide open, so I closed them before anyone sees me. Suddenly Cat broke the awkward silence in the classroom.

"I love babies" I looked at her puzzled and a bit annoyed.

"What babies?" her "husband" asked. I felt like he read my mind. I looked at Robbie then back at Sikowitz. He smirked once again and opened his mouth to talk,

"You'll now become parents!" I was still confused. Everybody was. He noticed that and let out a small sigh before explaining,

"You are married and every married couple has kids"

"You mean…?" Tori tried to ask. We all got the point.

"Yes Tori." Sikowitz answered. I looked at him shocked " I will give you baby simulators" wait… WHAT? I though… I mean everyone though… or never mind! I started at Sikowitz.

"Now get in the line!" He said pointing in front of him. Every couple walked to the line holding hands. Beck tried to take my hand but I pulled it off.

"No!" I mouthed annoyed.

"We have to do it when Sikowitz sees us," He whispered.

"Fine" We were sitting in the line for minutes that seemed like hours to me. Finally, I saw Cat and Robbie getting their baby. They were excited. They looked like real parents!

"Congratulations! It's a girl! " Sikowitz announced to them as they took the baby from Sikowitz's hands. Cat squalled and took the baby from Sikowitz's hands. Robbie smiled widely and they went back to their seats. Then Andre and Vega took their baby. It was a boy. It had beautiful brown skin like Andre. They smiled and went back to their seats. Now it was our turn. Beck took my hand as I tried to pull away but he kept me tight. Sikowitz looked at us weirdly. I gave him a death glare and he continued,

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" I groaned as beck took the baby in his hands, by that letting go my arm. He looked at it sweetly, he was almost unrecognizable. That reminded me the times that we were alone in his RV, watching movies and eating pizza. Then we just lied down and talked, kissed. He always gave me this look. This sweet smile and the eyes full of love. We were in our world. I snapped out of my daydream and headed to my seat as Beck followed me with the baby and his stuff. After Sikowitz explained how to treat to babies, the bell rang and we headed to Asphalt café for lunch. Cat and Robbie exited the classroom together, same with Tori and Andre. Soon the class was empty but Beck and me.

"let's go. I heard Festus bough fresh products. You know he doesn't do that often." I crossed my arms and legs and shook my head.

"Why?" He knew that I was upset with something. He sat down next to me carefully, with the baby in his arms.

"I don't want to do this stupid project" I snapped.

"Because you and I have to play like a couple?" He asked. I simply nodded. I didn't want this to be a play. I wanted it to be real. He just sighed, trying to think of something. He looked a bit down.

"Look, I know you don't like it but let's just try. You know it's important" I just nodded.

"Let's go. Beck junior is probably hungry." He said standing up.

"Beck junior?" I looked at him confused as I stood up too.

"What? It's a cool name" I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not. Let's name him Ethan." I said picking my stuff and facing him.

"Fine. Ethan it is. Just help me with the-" he tried to say.

"No!" I shouted as I exited the room. I could feel him rolling his eyes and picking up the stuff alone. I smirked.

WAJCNAWFCEUHFJRHGVJRHDG

(Asphalt café)

I picked up the food from the grub truck, which was unusually fresh and went to my usual table. Unlikely the others were there. Including Beck.

"Hii!" Cat greeted me. I sat down ignoring her.

"Hiii!" She said louder.

"Hi!" I replied annoyed. I knew Cat wouldn't shut up until you say hi too.

"How's Ethan doing?" Vega asked me as she was feeding the baby with a bottle. I looked at Beck. He has already told everybody. Perfect!

"Fine" I replied careless. I didn't want this conversation to begin. Unfortunatelly Vega had to say something too.

"Andre junior is doing perfect." I didn't care but the name was the thing that got my attention.

"Andre junior?" I asked trying to hold my laugh back. Everyone tried. Andre looked embarrassed.

"What?" Vega asked.

"It's a stupid name." Rex replied. I forgot that he was there.

"I told you to leave him in your locker" Cat said annoyed. She was feeding the baby too. I looked at Beck. He was feeding Ethan. He looked at me with a "you wouldn't do it so I did it". Suddenly Robbie stood up,

"Brb" he said as he started walking in the school.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked puzzled.

"Be right back" Robbie shouted not taking his eyes of the road.

"kk. Will you tell me when you come back?" Everyone face palmed him-self.

"Whaty?" She looked at us confused.

"brb means… Robbie will explain you" I said. I knew it was hopeless to explain her. Suddenly Cat's baby started to cry.

"Shhh…Shhh… Don't cry baby!" she calmed him down.

"She just wants her pacifier," I said annoyed. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

"What?" I snapped making them looking away. Cat gave him the pacifier and she shut up.  
Ethan started crying moments later. Beck tried to calm him down but without any result. I got tired of the screaming, so I took the baby from Beck and calmed him down in seconds. Confused glared were given to me, again. I gave a death glare to everybody. This is irritating.

NWANDESJNFUEFNUESJN

Cat's POV

Finally… the school is over. Now I'll go home and show my brother, my baby. I hope he won't eat it like the last time when he ate my doll. She was headless. It was scary. I was on my way to my locker to leave my stuff, when I saw Robbie by his locker. He was arguing with Rex. Rex is a meanie. I approached him and greeted him,

"Hi Robbie!"

"Hi cutie!" I giggled. That's so sweet.

"No hi to Rex?" Rex asked annoyed.

"Hi Rex" I said careless.

"Whatever" he replied. He is a meanie.

"You're a meanie" I shouted at him.

"Rex! Get inside the locker!" Robbie said pushing him into the locker.

"Nooooooo!" Rex shouted as he tried not to get inside. Finally Robbie pushed him inside and closed the locker quickly.

"I'm sorry for him" He said facing me.

"it's okay"

"How's our baby doing?" he asked playfully looking at our baby.

"He's sleeping" I smiled. Robbie was a great father. "isn't he cute?" I asked. He nodded.

"Cat?" I faced him.

"Do you… em… would like… to… em… if you want of course… em…" I looked at him puzzled. " Would you like to go out?" he finished.

"You will ask me what you wanted outside?" I was confused. He laughed a bit, not in a mean way.

"no… I meant like on a date" he looked down. He looked like he was ready for me to say no. He looked like a puppy.

"Yeah sure!" I replied smiling.  
"Okay, I understand that you don't want to- WAIT WHAT?" he looked shocked.

"Pick me up at 7?" he nodded, still shocked with what just happened to him.

I was already ready for our date. I wore a sweet floral summer dress. It was one of my favorites. I looked at the clock _7:13_. Where is he? About five minutes later, I heard a knock in the door. I must be Robbie. My brother is scared when someone is knocking the door, he thinks it's burglars. He was now under my bed.

"It's Robbie silly" I said patting his head and heading downstairs to open the door. I opened the door and Robbie was standing there with a rose bucket. A huge smile formed in my lips.

"Awww, Robbie. You shouldn't have" I took the flowers and sniffed them. I looked at Robbie he was smiling sweetly. I giggled and leaned to kiss his cheek. I felt him smiling as I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"I'll go put the flowers in a vase. Be right back!" I stormed to the kitchen, took a vase, put the flowers in, watered them and put them in the middle of the dinner table. I stormed back to the door, where Robbie was still smiling.

"Let's go "husband"?" I asked giggling.

"Sure, "wife". Another giggle. We walked to his Car of the future and started "driving". It was so fun! Everything was so slow, like my grandpa!

**BOOOM! How will Cat and Robbie's date go? You'll find out in the next chapter. I'm working on my new story right now. I hope you'll love it! Review! Thanks Asian fusion-tike , Cabbiefan101 , Jade Laughter-JogiaXD for reviewing chapter 9! I love ya! :)**

P.S. Do you have any ideas for the name of Cat and Robbie's baby? Please help me!

Byee!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I have been thinking all day about this chapter! Now that I have some free time, I decided to write it. Hope you'll like it. Also thank you so much for giving me so many ideas about the baby girl's name. I loved them all but, only two can be used (plus the middle name) .**

Cat's POV

We arrived at Nozu about an hour later. We were both tired and a bit sweaty. He showed our table and we sat down. We looked at each other awkwardly. Death silence filled the table. Until Robbie broke it.

"Who's babysitting Maria?" **(That's the name of the baby. Do you like it? Maria Shapiro! I love it! Thanks TheWantedHOA)**

"My grandma. She thinks that she's real." I said giggling. Robbie laughed a bit too.

"Cool." We both smiled.

"What are you going to order?" He asked me. I looked through the menu and replied.

"I think I'll try the crab salad. What about you?" I looked at him sweetly. He didn't was though he was looking at the menu. He looked, more like stared at it nervously and then faced me.

"I think I'll try crab salad too!" He looked a bit sweat like my brother when-

Robbie's POV

Oh my god. I'm so nervous. I think I'm sweating.

"Is that Sikowitz over there?" I said pointing behind, hoping she'll get distracted for a minute. Luckily she did, and I got enough time to check if I'm sweating. I totally did. She turned to face me again.

"I didn't see him" She looked at me confused.

"My bad. It wasn't him, just a guy that looks like him" I covered up. She nodded. Death silence filled the table. She was looking straight into my eyes, which made me blush.

"Are you going to order or what?" OH, that's why she was looking at me, I thought.

"Yeah... sure" I said and raised my hand. Second later a waiter come up to our table. He looked straightly at Cat.

"What would this beautiful lady like to eat?" she giggled.

"I will have a crab salad and some tea." He was looking at her, totally trying to flirt. I wanted to stand up and scream that she was my date, but it was just a friendly date. I cleared my throat so who could turn to me and take my order. He noticed and turned to me.

"What would you like?" He was now less friendly.

"Same" I said emotionless. He nodded and gave Cat a wink before walking away.

"Don't you think he's cute?" She asked me. I felt my stomach drop. She thought he was cute. If she liked him then I don't have any chance.

"Yeah… " I lied "But totally not friendly" I said sitting back down. She ignored my comment.

"When this whole project thing is over, I'll totally go out with him" She said biting her lip. Now I felt like a knife was passing slowly deeply into my heart. I felt like I wanted to burst out in tears. How could she like him?

"Should we go buy some toys for Maria?" I tried to change the subject.

"We don't need to. My brother has everything we need. Toys, diapers, baby food." She was giggling. That made me smile.

"Isn't your brother like 20 years old?" I was so confused.

"Yeah, so?" We talked a bit more, of course her telling crazy stories about her brother. Then the food arrived. He gently placed Cat's plate and drink to her side,

"Here you go, cute thing" Then he turned to me, his smile was now gone, and he placed my plate careless and then when he was about to place the drink, he "accidentally" spilled it all over my shirt. I frowned, and Cat looked shocked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he lied. I just angrily stormed out of the table to the bathroom to clean it all up.

NXWXHEWCRHEBVHBFVHCBRHBCHRE

Jade's POV

"_I will not babysit this doll all night" _I said annoyed.

_"But you have to. I can't calm him down. Please help me!" _ Beck said in the other line. He was supposed to babysit this thing today and now he begs me to take it because it won't shut up.

_"Just take out the batteries" _ I said annoyed, crossing my legs as I was sitting on my bed.

"_I tried but it's closed really good. Just please help me. Just come over and calm him down" _I could tell that he was now begging on his knees for me to do that.

_"NO!" I shouted standing up._

"Please? I'm begging you. It's driving me nuts!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No" I'm stubborn Beck, quit it!

"I'll buy you 5 cups of coffee!" He was really desperate.

"6 cups"

"Fine. 6 cups. Just pleaaaasee come over."

"whatever" I said and ended the call. I got dressed, because I was in my PJ's. Also I put on some make-up and headed to my car. I loved driving at night. All this darkness, the empty roads, the peace and quiet. I loved that. Before I realized I was in front of Beck's RV. I knocked the door angrily. I heard how Ethan cried inside, and then I heard footsteps. He opened the door and I froze. He was with his PJ's, and with that, I mean only pants. He was shirtless. His hair was messy, not fluffy as usual but still looked great. I didn't show any of my emotions and walked in like nothing was going on. I took the baby from Beck's hands and strangely it shut up immediately.

"Make him some milk" I ordered. Beck took a bottle, filled it with warm water putted some kind of powder and shook it. Then he gave it to me. He drank it and fell asleep.

"It wasn't that difficult, see?" I was about to get out when he grabbed my wrist.

"Thanks" He said as he made me face me. I was lost in his eyes. Before I knew, he was leaning closer. All the happy moments passed through my head, but when he was about a half inch away from my lips a horrible picture came in my mind. The picture that I saw when he was leaning towards Tori. That made me feel horrible. I pulled back and stormed out the RV, before he could grab me again. In the corner of my eye, I saw a confused Beck standing at the door. I ran towards the car and got inside before disappearing in the empty roads.

WENJJJEFNEFJFNCWEJNDJEWF

I was at my house babysitting Noah (yeah we changed the name, Andre had convinced me) **(I changed it to Noah, thanks for the idea dream. kj) **when my phone rang. I looked at the ID, it was Andre. It was like the fifth time he was calling me.

"Is he asleep yet?" He was so stressed out about this being a father thing.

"He won't if you keep calling every 10 minutes!" I said as politely as I could.

"Do you need help?" He asked me.

"I would appreciate it." I shouted to him, because Noah started crying. He said something I could hear and hang up the phone. I heard Trina groaning and heading downstairs.

"Make it shut up, I'm trying to sleep" She was sleepy.

"Can you help me? Didn't you do it when I was a baby?" I begged for help.

"No. And by the way, I wasn't even walking when you were born." With that, she went upstairs again.

"Enjoy your sleep" I shouted sarcastically. After my failed attempts of making him sleep, I heard a knock at the door. It must be Andre. I ran to the door and opened as fast as I could.

"Thank god, you're here" He walked inside and took Noah from my hands. He rocked him as I made some milk. I gave it to him and started feeding him, he finally shouted up. I heard Trina shouting "FINALLY" from upstairs.

"Let's sing him a song" Andre suggested. I nodded lazily and we began to sing a lullaby. About 3 minutes later, he was asleep. I putted inside his bed, which I found in the garage. It was mine so sadly it was pink and had butterflies. After putting Noah for sleep, we lied down in the couch.

"That was exhausting!" I said, rubbing my neck. It hurt so much.

"Do you want me to massage your neck?" He offered, I nodded desperately. I needed this massage so much. He started massaging it softy. It was so perfect. I was enjoying it so much that didn't even notice that he stopped. I turned to face him, with sad puppy dog face.

"Sorry but my hands are killing me" I nodded as a sigh of "fine".

"Eh… Tori… I want to apologize about then, when we almost kissed. I didn't know what was going on with me." He looked nervous.

"It's okay, Andre." I said placing my hand in his. "Actually I liked it" I continued, biting my bottom lip. He looked at me shocked in a good way. I started leaning closer to kiss him. He did the same thing. Our lips were about to touch, when….

**… You have to wait to find out. Thanks to JadeWestForever , CatRobbie, TheWantedHOA, Cabbiefan101, XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D, dream. kj for reviewing chapter 10 and giving me ideas about the name. Thank you so much! Also the 37th reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to him/ her. I know people say usually 40****th**** or whatever but who said I'm one of them.**

Byee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I haven't updated a while, sorry! I just did not have any ideas or time. Also I was working on my new story. By the way this chapter is dedicated to romp09! By the way, the part was in Tori's POV (the almost kiss), I don't know if it's written, but I looked and I didn't saw it. Just not to confuse you guys! Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

I road through the empty roads. They were dark and quiet as I liked them. They were relaxing, but right now, I could not relax. I was thinking about Beck. How dare he try to kiss me? He broke up with me, he tried to kiss Vega, and now he wants me back. No way Beck! I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice a car heading towards me. I heard him corning and we were about to crash, but turned the steering wheel. Still I crashed into some trashcans. I stayed in my seat for a minute to snap out of the shock. Then I went out to check the damage, thankfully my car was fine. I turned to look at the car, which now had disappeared. I frowned and got back in the car to make it home. As I entered the house, I saw dad making out with his new wife in the couch. The view was so disgusting that I wanted to throw up. I ran upstairs to my room. I think my dad even noticed that I was at home, he was "busy". I entered my black room and the first thing I did was lay on the bed. After 10 or so minutes, I went down to make some coffee. Dad still was making out with his new wife. They didn't even notice me. But I couldn't care less. I went back to my room and tried to figure out why in the world would Beck try to kiss me. I groaned as my brain was working so much that I thought it was about to explode. I kept thinking and thinking until I fell asleep.

Robbie's POV

I was trying to dry the tea of my shirt and my pants, but the fact that the tea was hot didn't make it any better. After 15 minutes, I finally dried them. I went out the bathroom trying to look cool. When I saw our table, I froze. This dude was sitting and flirting with Cat, and she didn't even mind. I looked at them for some seconds, now Cat was feeding him with her salad. Of course, why would Cat date me, I'm a big looser. He's attractive, cool, nice, perfect… I could feel my eyes watering. I ran out the restaurant as fast as I could and headed home with my car. YES THE CAR OF THE FUTURE! If she wanted to have fun with that guy, I will let her.

Cat's POV

As Robbie left, he sat next to me.

"And what this beautiful lady is doing here with a guy like this?" He said, with a disgust face when he mentioned Robbie.

"He's my husband" I replied. He gave me a weird look and was about to leave when I explained,

"It's for a project. At school" He sat back down.

"Ohhh.." he nodded. He seemed so friendly how could Robbie not see this.

"What's our name beautiful?" He asked. I giggled.

"Cat!" I said with a smile.

"Like the animal?"

"What that supposed to mean?" I almost shouted.

"Nothing. Cat's are my favorite animals!" He is sweet!

"What's your name, handsome?" I asked him.

"Jason" He said with a big smile as well.

"Cool name" We looked at each other for a couple of seconds then he asked.

"Do you come here often?" He asked with his sweet voice.

"yeah. I come here with my friends. I don't come here with my brother, because one time he ate a lady's wig. Then we had to take him to the hospital" I giggled. He gave me a weird look and then asked,

"Are you going to try the salad?" I nodded and took a bite of my crab.

"Do you want some?" I asked him showing the bitten crab.

"I would love to" He said and bit my crab. I giggled. Then I noticed Robbie exiting the restaurant really fast. He was sad. Where's he going.

"Sorry I need to go." I said as I stood up from the table, leaving some dollars behind for the food and rushing to the door. Jason just looked at me shocked and kind of disappointed. As I opened the door, I saw Robbie driving his car as fast as he could, and by that, I mean slower that my turtle walks. I run to catch him.

"Robbie!" I screamed, he either ignored me or didn't hear me.

"STOP!" I screamed louder. Still he didn't stop.

"Robbie! PLEASE STOP!" He finally stopped, but was still looking at the road. I went in front of him to face him. Instead he turned his head.

"Why did you leave?" I was confused.

Robbie's POV

"I didn't want to interrupt your little date with the waiter" I said angrily, still not facing her. I was sad, hurt, mad, furious and most of all jealous. She looked confused.

"I wasn't on a date with him, he just sat down and we chatted" she explained.

"Yeah, really? Why then you were feeding him?" I crossed my arms.

"he was hungry!" She explained. "Why are you so mad at me?" She was starting to get mad at me. I didn't like it, but I was mad too.

"Because you are not even mad at him. The dude spilled "accidentally" the tea on me!" I screamed finally facing her. I looked in her brown eyes. They were full with hurt and anger.

"He didn't do it on purpose" She was defending him. Perfect!

"Of course! Look I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!" the last part came out of me accidentally. I never wanted to say that to Cat. I loved her. I would never try to hurt her.

"Sorry Cat! I wasn't meant to say that!" I tried to explained before she run away crying. I made Cat cry, or even worse I made my little Cat cry. I wanted to hit myself. I was so stupid and hurt. This was the worst feeling ever! I felt so horrible. And of course, it started to rain. My life is horrible, it's official, I thought.

Tori's POV

… when I heard my mum coming downstairs. Andre immediately pulled back, so do I, and then he run out the door before my mum sees him.

"Tori what are you doing here so late?" My mum asked yawning.

"I'm going to sleep here, next to Noah" I said nervously and lay down on the couch. She gave me a weird look and then said,

"That doll freaks me out" With that she went upstairs again.

NAJNDJRCBFJRBCJRBCRFVCR

(The next day – Tori's locker)

I was avoiding Andre all day. After two failed attempts to kiss each other, it was twice awkward to be around. I picked up some stuff in my locker and then closed it. I jumped in fright as Cat was standing there. Something was different on her. She wasn't her giggly, bubbly self. She wasn't even smiling.

"Cat?" I asked curious.

"Do you hate me too?" She asked me with her teary eyes.

"Why would I hate you Cat?" I said sitting down and telling her to do the same thing.

"Because Robbie hates me" She said and started crying on my shoulder.

"Why would Robbie hate you?" I asked. Why would Robbie hate her? He like Cat, everybody liked Cat. Nobody hated her. Except the Northridge girls. But she never minds them.

"He said so!" She said between her sobs. I couldn't believe it. Robbie said that he hated Cat. Our Cat? It was just unbelievable.

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. He said it to me. In my face" She said and started crying harder.

"I don't think he mean it" That could be Robbie. He is not the type of guy who would say that to Cat.

"You think?" She asked looking at me. I nodded and wiped the tears of her cheeks, as a small smile spread in her face. Suddenly the bell rang.

"I have to go to class" She said standing up and waving. I waved back and saw her disappearing in the hallway while thinking why would Robbie say that. Then I remembered that I had to get to class too. I stood up and was about to leave when somebody dragged me to the janitor's closet.

"Hey!" I shouted as the door closed behind us. I turned around and saw Jade. She was sad, too. What's up with sad people today, I thought.

"Are you ok, Jade?" I asked.

"Fine" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Ok. I got to go to class…" I was talking but she interrupted me.

"I'm not okay" I sighed.

"You will tell me later, now I have to go to class" I said heading to the door, but she pulled back inside making me sit down.

"I don't care" She said crossing her arms. I sighed again and then opened my mouth to talk,

"Fine. What's your problem?" I asked.

"Beck." She said simply.

"He said he hated you?" I guessed.

"No, he tried to kiss me" She said. My jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked in disbelieve.

"He tried to kiss me! Are you deaf?" She said louder. I ignored her comment.

"How?" I was still shell shocked.

"You know, he leaned closer and tried to kiss me. What part you don't know how people kiss?" I ignored her comment again.

"Do you still love him?" I asked. She looked at me and then looked away saying,

"I don't know" She was hiding something for sure.

"Jade?" She groaned and sighed but finally gave up,

"I still love him" She admitted.

"Then why you pulled away?" I asked curious.

"Because he broke up with me and if he thinks he can get me back so easily, then he must really stupid and…" She stopped talking as if she didn't want to say it.

"And?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She faced me, with a tear running down her pale cheek.

"And I know he tried to kiss you!" She said so quietly, that I couldn't understand what she said. After a couple of seconds, I understood and felt that my jaw dropped and my eyes were wide open in shock!

**That must be the biggest chapter so far! You can tell me easily if you loved it or hated it just by writing it in the box down here and pressing "Post". Reviews make me happy! Also the 40****th**** reviewer will get a chapter dedicated to him/ her.**

Byeee!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! It's update time! Also it's Friday the 13****th****. I never believed in this before but today I burned my hand, my ear is killing me and I'm unlucky. Sad but true. The evil Friday the 13****th****. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to RandomBadeLover. Congrats! Also, this chapter will contain plenty much Bade especially for Emily. Enjoy and Review!**

Tori's POV

"You know?" I asked shocked. I was sure that she could hit any second, so I put my hands to face from protection. After a couple seconds she spoke,

"That's why I gave you the place at the Awards." She said.

"But I leaned the first time" Jade's eyes suddenly widened in shock. She must have not known about the first time.

"First time? What first time?" She asked shocked and furious.

"You didn't know? He tried to kiss me two times" I explained.

"So what stopped you the first time?" Should I tell he the truth or lie? I wondered.

"My mum. And I'm glad that I didn't kiss him. I mean I can't do that to a friend" I was honest. I hope she appreciated it.

"OH... mm… thanks" She mumbled. Jade said thanks to me? That was something no one almost never heard.

"Hug?" I asked. She shook her head, but I hugged her anyway. Of course she pushed me away and left me alone. I forgot that wanted to asked her opinion about Andre! I groaned and left the janitor's closet heading to my class late.

Jade's POV

I rushed out the janitor's closet holding my tears back. How Beck could do this to me? Trying to kiss Vega twice? And now he wants to kiss me? I hate him. _You hate him because you love him._ A voice said in my head, and it right. I still love that jerk. No matter what he did to me, I still love him. I watched as Vega left the janitor's closet and then I rushed inside. I had classes to go, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to disappear. Maybe if I never got that role, I would be away now and I would be happy. I remembered the play, and that I had rehearsals in an hour. As much as I didn't want to go, I had to. But for now, I decided to stay in the janitor's closet, cutting things, imagining that they are Beck's face. Unfortunately, the bell rang minutes later and I had to hide. Janitor's closet is a place where people go when they want to talk in private. I didn't want to leave it, so I hid behind some trash cans and hid the rest of my body with a blanket. Soon the door opened and I heard people stepping inside. I recognized their voices fast. It was Beck and Tori.

"Tori, I need your help" I sat in my hiding place, quit, listening every word they said.

"With what?" Vega asked.

"Jade" This conversation was about me? Interesting….

"What's up with Jade?"

"I still love her" He said simply. I froze. He loved me, he still loved me? I snapped out of it soon forcing myself that he was lying.

"Awww…" of course Vega would say that.

"And I want to ask sorry for trying to kiss you, I was a big jerk," He sounded sorry.

"It's ok."

"Just don't tell Jade because she's going to kill us" Seconds later I heard Vega almost whispering,

"She knows"

"HOW?" Beck asked shocked.

"I don't know, but she does! And she didn't kill me, she actually said that, that was the reason she gave me the spot to the Platinum Music Awards." Silence filled the room.

"will you help me, get her back?" Finally asked. I didn't hear Vega saying anything but the reply that Beck gave her, I assumed she nodded. I heard them sit down and planning how Beck could get me back. Vega was suggesting stupid girly ideas, while Beck was confused. He knew, I hated all of these. Suddenly silence filled the room, I wanted to move to see what's going on, but unfortunately I accidentally hit a trashcan next to me, making a loud noise. Of course they noticed and came closer.

"Was It a rat?" Vega asked.

"I don't think rats wear boots" He answered taking the blanket of me.

"JADE?" They both asked shocked. I looked at them seriously.

"You were eavesdropping?" Vega asked shocked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't" I defended myself.

"Then explain," She said confused.

"I was here first, I didn't want to get out, so I hid, and you came in" I said crossing my arms. Beck just watched shocked.

"And If you think Vega, that these stupid stuff" I said pointing to the notes "Can make me go back to Beck, then you must be really stupid" With that I exited the room. But soon Beck followed me.

"Jade" He called.

" What?" I asked not bothering to turn around or stop.

"stop, please" I kept walking but soon stopped. He went in front of me.

"Do you still love me?" He asked as his big brown eyes looked in my ice blue ones.

"No" I lied looking away.

"Don't you lie to me. Tori said you do" I turned to face him again with a "SHE WHAT?" look. I wanted to kill her.

"Jade, look, I'm sorry. I still love you, and I was big jerk. For trying to kiss Tori. I'm sorry."

"Just to try to kiss Tori? Girls always have surrounded you, you do not mind when they touch your hair, when they flirt with you. And you NEVER OPENED THE STUPID DOOR!" I screamed furiously. He looked down before looking at me again.

"I'm sorry. Give me one last chance"

"No. I won't. You are not- " I was cut off my him kissing me. I wanted to kiss back so badly but the pain and anger were boiling inside of me. So I pushed him away from me and ran away.

Beck's POV

I knew she wanted me but she was too hurt to do it. I watched as she disappeared into the halls, shocked. I had to find another way.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked behind me.

"Fine" I lied. She knew that I was lying but she decided to not talk to me, because she knew how horrible I felt.

Cat's POV

After talking to Tori, I went to my class. Unfortunately, Robbie was there. He was sitting in the back, looking sad. I took a seat in the front. I didn't want him to be around me. He hated me. As the class passed, I tried not to look at Robbie. When the bell rang, I went to the black box theatre. I sat down on the seats and looked at the empty stage. Soon James will come here and we will rehearse for the play. I sobbed quietly, thinking of the word Robbie said to me. Suddenly, I heard the door open slowly and someone coming inside. I didn't bother to look up. I felt the steps coming closer and closer. Then I heard him or her getting up on stage. I heard a guitar playing and looked up. I was Robbie. He started singing a song about how sorry he was. I smiled a bit. After he had finished he came to me and sat down.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't want to say that. I was just jealous" He admitted.

"Jealous of who?" I asked puzzled.

"The guy, who was flirting with you. You seemed to like him, which made me mad. Look Cat, It's now or never… I think… I mean… If you feel the same way…" He tried to say but he was nervous. " I think I'm in love with you" He spitted out finally. I felt my eyes widening in shock. I didn't know what to say or do. He looked down before leaving.

Robbie's POV

I exited the room. Cat was shocked, when I told her. She probably hates me now. I was in the middle of the empty hall when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Cat smiling. Before I could say anything she leaned and kissed me. Not on the cheek, but in the lips. It felt great! I was shocked at first but then kissed back. I didn't feel the time passing at all, like the world stopped for a moment. When she pulled away, she smiled and said

"I think I love you, too"

**Awwww... A cabbie ending. Isn't it sweet? What's Beck's plan B? Will it help get Jade back? You have to stay tuned to find out! By the way… has anyone seen the video Dan posted? Bade is totally getting back together. Let's just say that I can't talk now, because I screamed very much. Of happiness of course! Also thanks**

DifferentOne4Ever

XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D

RandomBadeLover

dream. kj

Emily

for reviewing chapter 12!

Byee!  



	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I was busy writing my new story ( I'm working on the tittle). Anyway… I'm running out of imagination, so any suggestions are welcome. Don't worry, just write whatever you think that could help me! Please? Thanks! Here's the new chapter!**

Tori's POV

After Beck walked away, I stood there alone. I was thinking about Andre. It was so awkward now. I didn't know how I felt about him, did I like him or like liked him. I wasn't sure. Suddenly my eye caught Robbie and Cat walking down the hall, holding hands.

"Hey guys!" I said looking down at their hands.

"Hi Tori! Guess who has a new boyfriend?" Cat said excitedly before Robbie kissed her cheek witch made her giggle. Sure Robbie was weird and childish and nerdy and… well it's a lot of stuff but he was so sweet to Cat. And if they liked each other why not to try? I smiled at them happily and hugged Cat.

"Congrats!" I smiled widely and high fived Robbie.

"Now you'll have to excuse us! We need to go and make fun of Rex, who broke up with his girlfriend yesterday and he said that I will never get a girl!" said Robbie smiling. With that they walked off. I looked at them weirdly, they were a weird but cute couple. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Andre.

"hey Andre!" I greeted him trying to sound natural although my heart started beating fast.

"Hi! What's up with Cat and Robbie?" He asked looking at the couple.

"They are officially together!" I exclaimed. He looked at me weirdly then confused then finally he smiled a bit.

"It's good for Robbie. And Cat" I nodded.

"Hey Tori, I wanted to say sorry for the "awkward" situation we got but we have to do the project for Sikowitz, so can I pick up Noah at six?" He asked with a look full of expectation.

"Yeah sure. And don't worry, I already forgot it." _No you didn't_, said a voice in my head.

"Friends?" He asked opening his arms for a hug.

"Friends!" I confirmed smiling and enjoying his sweet embrace.

"Oh… I have to go… going to be late!" he said looking at his watch.

"I will go with you" I offered. He nodded smiling and we went to the Black Box theatre.

Beck's POV

I'm sure she still loves me. Maybe she won't admit it but she wanted to kiss me too for a second. The best second that I got for weeks. I need to get her back. Sadly this whole baby thing isn't helping. She never babysits him. She babysat him for two hours because I had to help dad and she returned him to me without a hand. Thankfully I fixed and Sikowitz won't notice. I sat down on the stairs. I thought about Jade, about me, about us, about how stupid I was, about how stubborn she was, about how stubborn we were… My thoughts were interrupted by two people who were walking past me.

"Beck?" I heard a person say, by the voice I could say it was Cat. I looked up and saw Cat holding hands with Robbie.

"Did I miss something?" I said pointing at their hands.

"Robbie is my boyfriend now" Cat said giggly and kissed Robbie's cheek. He smiled widely and brushed as she kissed his cheek. I smiled at the couple and imagined me and Jade doing that again. That made a small smile form on my lips.

"Don't you have rehearsals now?" Robbie asked.

"Oh… I forgot. Gotta go. Bye" I said quickly and rushed to the Black Box Theatre.

"Wait" I heard Robbie shouting "We're coming too!"

(Black Box theatre)

Jade's POV

I had rehearsals now. With Beck. Could my day be even worse? I don't believe that I even thought about kissing him back and I really hope he didn't notice back then. I was sitting on the floor waiting for the others when Beck appeared from the door. I saw him stop and then start walking again. His gaze wouldn't move from mine when he finally asked me the most unexpected question.

"Is the floor comfortable?" Seriously? I thought. Is this the only thing you have to tell me?

"Why do you care?"I snap at him

"Because if it is so then I should join you" he says smiling. His smile. God it kills me. And it makes me miss him too. So much.

Before I could answer him someone walked in the theatre. James.

"Come on guys. Time to work. Wait where is everyone?"

"On their way I guess" said Beck sitting on a chair and I just sipped my coffee. Just then Andre Robbie Cat and Tori came in.

"Ok guys you're late you know it right?" said James with a serious look

"Sorry but Sikowitz was trying to make us drink coconut milk. Again" said a furious Andre

"Ok. I'll speak with this Sikowotz- man. Now work. Take your places. You have already read the script. Jade you are Angela a girl who lost her memory. She is in a hospital and tries to recover her memory. Beck you are Lucas. Angela's boyfriend. So now you are trying to help Angela remember you and her friends. Cat you are Kathie. Angela's best friend. You know each other from kindergarten" said James quickly while Tori and Robbie sat in the audience and Andre started to head on his position too. "Where's Sinjin?" asked James only to be lightened by the spotlight Sinjin controlled "ok ok got it" he tried to avoid the light making everyone laugh and Jade smirk. "ok so Jade you lie down, Beck go hold her hand. Say your part then kiss. Yes I want the kiss so don't give me that look Jade. Cat prepare yourself too" James gave his last instructions only to be cut by Robbie

"Kill it babe!" he shouted making Cat giggle and me roll my eyes.

"Don't be so ironical. It was cute. And come on it's Cat and Robbie you know them" I heard Beck whisper to me and then he took my hand. I tried to take it back but he didn't let me making me roll my eyes one more time.

"Ok and…. Action" we heard James shout and quickly got into character. I made myself look confused while Beck's hand was rubbing my cheek. God I wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time.

"So you don't remember me at all?" asked Beck... well Lucas

"No sorry" I said in a low tone and Beck's face turned sad.

"You don't remember when we were at the lake and I told you I love you?"I shook my head making him go on with his part "or when you told me that you love me too?" I shook my head one more time giving me an apologetic smile "So you don't remember Kathie or your parents?"

"It's like I have an empty head. The only thing I remember is when I woke up here and I saw your face. And sorry that I panicked but you are a complete stranger to me"

"No please don't say that. I'm not a stranger" he looked deeply in my eyes. He really meant his words. I could see it "I love you. With all my heart. With all my strength. I will always love you even if you can't remember me. I will never let go of you" and with that I saw him leaning and his lips coming closer to mine. My heart started beating fast. Suddenly I felt his lips touch mine and his hands to my face. It was the sweetest kiss we'd even given. A kiss that had to stop. Because it was Cat's turn to come into the stage and accidentally stop us. But It never came. And while Beck deepened the kiss I let myself get lost in my personal paradise. Beck.****

Liked the ending? Well I loved it! I didn't wrote it. Hhehehe. A BIG… no… HUGE THANKS to Asian fusion- tike who helped me a lot with this chapter. Write some good reviews for her please! She deserves them! Now she and I will be partners! YAY! Also thanks to

Asian fusion- tike.

dream. kj

Cabbiefan101

DifferentOne4Ever

XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D

for reviewing the previous chapter!

Byeee!


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay… the last chapter didn't get many reviews… sadly… but even the ones who reviewed made me… sorry I meant us happy! Here's the new chapter!**

Jade's POV

Ok. I can't believe I'm kissing him. This must be a dream. A wonderful dream. But it has to stop right now. His grip tightened on my waist but I couldn't let it last longer. With a quick movement I escaped from his grip and I pushed him from me. Then I turned to Cat.

"Cat what on hell? It was your turn! Have you even read the script?" I shouted and saw Cat trying to hold her tears back.

"But you were so cute" she started to cry and I saw Robbie stand up from his seat and hug her.

"This is not how it works Cat and you know it" I shouted back and felt Beck's arms on my shoulders

"Jade chill out" I heard him say and I quickly got away from him

"Don't tell me to what to do!" I shouted.

"Well well guys. It was a mistake. I hope you don't do it again. Let's go one more time" I heard James say only to understand what this meant.

"You mean I HAVE to kiss him again?" I shouted loudly getting a nod as a response. Man I'll never manage to get away from Beck…

Beck's POV

The kiss was real. It wasn't Lucas and Angela's kiss. It was a Beck and Jade's kiss. I never wanted it to stop. But as soon as I wrapped my grip around her waist she pulled away and started screaming at Cat. Cat started crying but even that didn't stop Jade. Usually when it comes to Cat cry, Jade stops. But this time she was furious. Now we had to do the scene again. I was jumping up and down of happiness, but only inside of me. It would be stupid if I jumped in front of my friends and Jade. Anyway we started the scene again. After saying our lines, I leaned to kiss her but this time she put her finger on my lips to prevent the kiss.

"Can we have a break?" Jade asked. James groaned but gave a nod.

"5 minutes everyone!" He shouted and left, probably to get coffee. Jade got up from the hospital bed and went to Cat. She said something to her and Cat nodded, before they left the room.

Jade's POV

I cut the scene. I couldn't let Beck kiss me again. It was difficult to push him away the first time, the second time it was almost impossible and if he does that again, I have the feeling that I will never break the kiss. I went over Cat.

"We need to talk" I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. she nodded in response and we exited the black box theatre.

"Cat, I want you to stop every time I'm supposed to kiss Beck" She gave me a weird look.

"I mean for the play. Say your lines before the kiss. I can't let him kiss me. You saw what happened! I kissed him back and if I wasn't so strong I would never have stopped it" She smiled and replied with a "kk" before Vega entered the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Fine" I snapped and gave her a death glare.

"What were you talking about?" Of course Vega would ask that! She always needs to know everything. I opened my mouth to talk but Cat did it faster.

"Nothing. We were totally not talking about Jadey still loving Beck and me preventing every time they had to kiss" She said innocently. Tori replied with an "aww". I wanted to punch her so much now.

"CAT!" I shouted. She looked at me with her big innocent brown eyes and said,

"Whaty?" asked a confused Cat

"Tori I swear if you ever tell what you heard I will kill you. I will make you suffer. I will make you feel pain and not the good kind" I threatened her and she nodded with a look full of fear.

"Cat keep your mouth closed and do as we agreed. By the time Beck leans to kiss me I will pull him closer only to look like we 're kissing. No cute moments this time. You will go with your part before I tries to protest. And the play will go on" she nodded in every sentence and "zipped" her mouth. "ok let's go inside. At both of you act like nothing happened" I ordered them and Cat murmured "kk" but Tori went silent. Well better for her .As we entered the theater everyone was in their positions so did I and Cat.

"Guys. From the top" shouted James and I heard Beck ask while I took my position on the hospital bed "Are you ok?"

"Why do you care. Mind your own business"  
"That's what I'm doing" he said making me roll my eyes

"AND….Action" We went through the whole conversation again when Beck's last part came. I saw him leaning. Well this is it. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. Come on Cat you can do it. Can you? Why aren't you speaking? God Cat he is so close. Cat…..

"Oh guys I'm so sorry. I didn't want to interrupt" came Cat while I sighed relieved. I so as Beck was ready to protest so I went with my next line

"Kathie. I think that's your name right?" I asked innocently and I saw Beck getting furious

"Yes. I'm your best friend. It's ok that you don't remember. It's not permanent" Cat came to sit next to me. The whole scene went very good. Well except Beck's parts. You could see he was angry. And furious and… disappointed. As our scene ended James congratulated us and I stood up. Then I felt someone catch my arm and drag me away from the scene.

"Why?" he asked and I turned to face him

"Why what?" I hissed "And don't you ever think of dragging me again or even putting your stupid arm on me"

"Why did you make Cat stop the kiss?"

"She didn't. We kissed. Everyone saw it. You can ask them"

"No we didn't. You pulled me closer in order to look like we kissed. Why? Dammit Jade why?" he was now begging for an explanation

"Because I don't you to think that this is going to make everything ok. No I won't come back to you. Deal with it"

"You love me" he stated

"So what?" I answered "Beat it Oliver. We 're not getting back"

"I love you" he said with pain in his voice

"Shucks for you Beck" I replied "You had your chance. And you lost it" I tried to go away but he stopped me

"It's not the end of the conversation. I'm just letting you leave"

"Yeah right. Whatever Beck"

"Wait one last thing. You have to take care of Ethan"

"You're kidding me right?" I responded

"Not at all. Tomorrow we're giving the babies back to Sikowitz. All this time I'm taking care of Ethan like I'm the only parent. And before you start saying that it's just a doll I'm gonna remind you it's a project for two. So if you don't take him I'm gonna tell Sikowitz that I was the only one who took care of Ethan"

"You're threatening me Oliver?" I hissed

"No I'm just telling you what I'm gonna do"

I took a deep breath and after giving him a death glare I said "Fine I'll come and get the stupid robot at 7 o clock. Now leave me alone" and with that I got out of the theater. Yeah right I'm gonna stay away from Beck! How is that even possible?

**What can happen while she takes the baby from Beck? Stay tuned to find out! Hehe!**

**Also as you know I'm working on a new story. If you review, I'll give the summary and a preview! So... REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear fan fiction readers! We are back! And here's the new chapter! And if you want you can REVIEW and I'll give you the SUMMARY and a PREVIEW of my new story "Sikowitz's camping trip". It has plenty of Bade! Don't worry. Also Asian Fusion-tike and I are now working a new story. It made us cry. You'll love it! Anyway… here you go!**

Jade's POV

Today I had to go take that robot. I was driving. My destination was Beck's house. The house I used to go every time I had problems or when I was mad or I just needed some love. Not anymore. I couldn't help it but if it was in my hand I wouldn't have gone there. Apparently Mr. Oliver thought that I had to have fun with the robot kid just because I was his fake mother. Thank God it was for only one day. Tomorrow we were going to give them back to Sikowitz. I turned in the corner and there was Beck's RV. "Ok Jade deep breath. What the hell? You don't need deep breaths and stuff like that. You are Jade West. You don't fear anything" I thought and climbed out of my car. It was dark inside the RV, but there were still some light so I started knocking the door hard and then Beck opened it with a smile.

"You won't ever learn how to knock doors will you?" he said happily

"Yeah whatever" I rolled my eyes and stepped in the RV to take the robot. And then I froze. The RV's lights where off but light was coming from many little candles all over the place. Some flowers were placed on the bed and red and black pillows were careful placed on the floor. A light song was playing and I recognized it was Dream a little dream of me by Doris Day. It was an old song but still very romantic. Now I needed a breath. WAIT WHAT? Romantic? Breath? No way.

"What is all this?" I started shouting and I saw Becks' smile fade a little but before he could say anything I snapped at him again "what the hell did you do? You know I hate these things! Are you making fun of me? Or… EWWWW" I complained loudly. "Are you waiting for someone? Tori maybe?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The one I was waiting for is here" He answered simply. He saw my angry gaze so he tried to calm me .

"Jade calm down I just wanted to have a peaceful night with you-"

"Well you failed Oliver. Where is the robot kid?" I asked him angry

"Look Jade. I know that romantic places are not for you but you know this is me. Please stay" he begged but there was no way I would stay there. Man… I hated and loved him at the same time. I wanted to tell him so many stuff. That I loved him. I never stopped. But I also hated him, for dumping me, for letting me uncovered in the earthquake, for trying to kiss Tori, for playing the dump blonde in the movie, for having million girls around and not even bothering to say to them that you have a girlfriend. Well when he had one. Now he could just ask for it and he would have million girls on his feet. Instead something stupid escaped from my mouth.

"If you don't get Ethan I'll leave without him" I threatened but he didn't move.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN ROBOT!" I shouted.

"No. Not until you tell me the truth" He was close to me now but I couldn't let him get any closer.

"What truth?" I asked like nothing was going on.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" He asked.

"I don't want to kiss you."

"Why?" Another step closer to me. The more close he was to me, the more my heart was beating faster.

"Because I knew I was always right!" I shouted. "You always liked Tori! I saw you! You tried to kiss her! TWICE!"

"I know. I was a jerk for trying that. Tori is my friend. She is just a good friend."

"A good friend that you would love to date!"

"If I wanted to date her, would I do all that?" I didn't know how to answer that. He's unbelievable.

"Why did I play the dump one then?" I tried to avoid his previous question

"I was still mad at you about the breakup"

"I still hate you Beck! I'll always will! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yelled and not wanting to stay another minute in this RV I tried to go out. Only tried. Because Beck caught my arm before I could take another step and kissed me hard. I tried to break free but I couldn't. I had missed him so much. His cent, his lips and his arms around my waist. I wanted him so much. But he had betrayed me. Still I was kissing him. Again.

Beck's POV

I knew she loved me. She could play the non-romantic person all she wanted but I knew she loved it inside. I kissed her even harden trying to enjoy her taste and everything I was missing all this time away from her. I pulled her closer and she didn't try to break free. That's it. We're back together. Finally she let me come back. She let my show her how much I need and love her. She gave me permission to give her all I have one more time. I loved her with all my heart. She was here. She was back. Well… not for long. I suddenly felt her push me away and with one jump she was out of my RV. I quickly took hold of Ethan and got out of the RV too.

"Jade" I shouted and I saw here rushing to her car "Jade at least take Ethan" I told her and finally she stopped. She turned around and quickly reached me. She took Ethan by the head and Ethan started to cry making her roll her eyes. She then took him to her embrace and left for her house. All this time she didn't even give me one look.

Jade's POV

I couldn't face him. Or else I would have gone back to him, I would have kissed him again and I would have told him that I love him more than my own life. But I couldn't I just couldn't. I had put Ethan –who was crying again- to the passenger's seat but hell he wouldn't shut up. I wanted to tap my eyes but I knew that a mother would never do that. Even a fake mother. So I stopped the car and took Ethan in my arms. He quickly calmed down. Maybe he needed food. My phone rang and I saw a message from Beck.

**From: Beck  
To: Jade  
I have already fed him…. Just saying**

How did he know what I was thinking? "God this boy knows me by his hand" I thought.  
I managed to go home without any complaining from Ethan. So I went to my room and took Ethan in my arms again. I couldn't believe I was doing it but I softly placed my head above my "child's" head. I stroke some of the hair on Ethan's head and looked in his eyes. Surprisingly he had the same eyes with me. As a matter of fact I remembered a conversation that I had with Beck long ago.  
_*Flashback*_

_We we're lying on the bed. Beck was playing with my hair and I turned my head to give him a small kiss. He then stated something obvious._

"_You have Jade eyes" he said calmly_

"_Of course their my own so they are jade's" I said sarcastically _

"_No, I meant the color jade" he protested_

"_I know what you meant" I teased him"but I think you state the obvious. Any specific reason you wanted to point it out?"_

"_No it's just…. They are so beautiful" _

_I kissed him hard making him laugh and then decided to go out for dinner. _

_*End of flashback*_

Still the memory was so strong because of his tone when he said my eyes were beautiful. Yeah sure I'd heard many guys tell me compliments about my eyes but he made it like a confession. Like it was a secret that just hit the light of the sun. Seemed like he saw the meaning of life in my eyes. That was actually the reason I kissed him and I didn't punch him for saying something that cheesy. I could see his love for me. It was all I needed. A person to be by my side. And Beck was that person. Well until we broke up.

"See what your dad does to me? He reminds me stuff I was trying to pull away for months" I told Ethan and kissed his head. If anyone could see me now they would tease me. But I was alone. So I made Ethan more comfortable in my hug and I slept the first time in so many nights with someone else besides my pillows. Even if it was fake and sappy and cheesy…. I slept with Beck's child in my hands.

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell us in your reviews!**

Thanks for reviewing by the way! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was written all by asian fusion- tike! I love her! Show her so love too! She's a great writter and she is writting us a new surprise. I can;t wait to read it! This story is going to end soon. Ohh.. sad but true. Sorry! But don't worry, asian fusion- tike and I are working on a new story called "I Heart You". I can't tell you anything else. It's going to be a surprise! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Jade's POV

I woke up cursing my life for agreeing to take this robot with me. It shouted so loud it even woke up my parents and my brother.

"Why do you have a robot baby with you" asked my father with a half disapproving half angry look.

"Sikowitz made us. It's a project. We are giving them back today. Ethan stop crying!" I shouted

"You even gave it a name? You guys are pathetic" my little brother said but he ran to his room after I gave him a death glare.

"Shut it up" my father ordered.

"I can't take the batteries off. I'm going to feed him" I said and made a sigh when my father looked me like I was an alien.

"You can feed the robot? How?"

"It works like a normal baby. Go back to sleep dad" I said exasperated and took Ethan in my hug taking him down to make him "milk". With Ethan in my hug I put the powder in the bottle and then water. I shook it a little bit and sat down to feed Ethan. By the time I put the bottle in his mouth he shuts up.

"Good boy" I praised him but then understood I had audience. Mum and Dad were looking at me Dad with a confused look and Mum… well with a motherly look.

"It's a Sikowitz project. He separated us in couples and then he gave us the babies and we became parents"

"Only for one day?" Dad asked ironically.

"No Dad" I pointed"for a few days but all this time Ethan was with his Dad"

"Who I assume is…Beck"

"Yeah"

"Who other…" he said in an inexplicable tone.

"Dad we broke up some a couple of months ago"

"I'm glad for him. Wonder how he lasted so long" OUCH . Mum gave him a disapproving look but I wouldn't let him like that.

"Yeah at least while we were together he cared about me. Unlike some others" I spat out and seeing that Ethan had already drank the milk I went quickly in my room. God his nerves how can he say such things about me? I mean he's my dad. A little support would help. I quickly dressed and after changing Ethan's clothes too I took my bag and went downstairs. Surprisingly my parents were still there but before leaving my mum called me,

"Jade?" she said in a sweet tone.

"What?" I spat and I saw her giving my coffee "umm thanks" I said taking a sip "I have to go now. I will miss school"

"Take care" I heard her say making me slightly roll my eyes.

Driving to school only took me ten minutes. It was pretty early to go to class so I decided to go to the janitor's closet with Ethan in my hands.

"What am I going to do with you little kid!" I said but I got interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Beck.

"How are the love's of my life?" he said a smile that quickly faded after seeing my glare "Kidding" he said but he didn't save it. "So how was your night?"

"My night good. My day was a mess" I told him making him laugh

"Why?"

"Because Ethan woke everyone up and then I had to do with my stupid father and his comments" I spat and took a deep breath. I wanted to continue but I saw his eyes turn sad.

"I'm sorry" he said after a moment.

"For what?" I asked. I knew what he would say but I wanted to hear him say it.

"For your dad. I should have kept Ethan by my place" of course Beck knew all the history with my dad, which means the fact that he always underestimates me, never supports me and doesn't really care about me.

"It's ok it was a team-project" I finally said because in the end it was that bad. We sat there untill the bell rang and then we took off. Beck offered to take Ethan from me but I refused.

Beck's POV

I offered to take Ethan from her but for a both weird and interesting reason she refused to give him back. So I let her hold him all the time. Some students started looking at us but Jade didn't mind. That or she was too concentrated to Ethan. Sikowitz class came away fast and it was time to give the babies back. Jade was still holding Ethan when Sikowitz came in the class.

"Good morning parents and babies. I hope you had a good experience. Now time to come back to grandpa Sikowitz you little buddies, come to grandpa, come to grandpa" he said in a childish voice taking the babies of the girls' hands. When our turn came I waved and said "Bye Ethan be good for grandpa" making Jade smirks but the most surprising was Jade's act. She literally kissed Ethan's temple making Sikowitz go impatient. Then she stuck her tongue out to Sikowitz who pouted taking Ethan in his hands.

"You're gonna be a great mother" I whispered Jade.

"Oh please… it's just theater" she gowned.

"It didn't seem like that" I put my arm around her waist which she tried to avoid but then Sikowitz spoke.

"So couples you remain couples till the end of the week. It's simple just that because I know some of you have a big performance in the end of the week and I want you to shine. Oh what a good person I am. I admire myself. So DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE Tori Andre Robbie on the stage. You are freaks"

The hour went by with the guys on the stage doing weird stuff. If I didn't know them for real… well I would guess they were the freakiest freaks in the world. After Sikowitz class we had two more classes and then Jade, Cat , Andre and I had rehearsals. Time literally flies by…

Cat's POV

I and Robbie were heading to my rehearsals holding hands. Although he didn't play any role he always came will me to cheer and see me. He is such a sweet! When we got into the theater James and Beck greeted us. Robbie put his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek making me giggle. Then Jadey came in with coffee in her hands as always. Andre came last and he started rehearsing. When we ended James started talking about the costumes but I couldn't really pay attention. Beck caught my eye. He was looking at Jadey. Wow he still loves her. I should tell her. And then I'm going to make red velvet cakes to give them both. And I will give some to my Robbie too because he cares about my and he stays at my rehearsals so I don't return home alone. Maybe I should praise him more. I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt him laugh and then ask,

"Why was that for?"

"I just felt like it" I smiled and he smiled to. Then James dismissed us and I and Robbie said goodbye and went for ice-cream. He bought me a yummy ice-cream and he didn't let me pay for it. He's such a gentleman.

Jade's POV

I saw Cat and Robbie get out of the theater together. They were so cute. Not that I would ever tell them. But they seemed so happy together. A while ago Beck and I were like them. Well not that innocent and stuff. But we were happy. Lucky to have each other. Not anymore. Before getting out of the theater I caught him looking at me. He gave me a smile and a small wave. I did the same. Although preferably I would have ran into his arms and kissed him like a maniac. But couldn't do it. At least not yet.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Well I loved it for sure. Thanks asian fusion- tike! Review to show your love to her, she deserves it!**

Kissses! 


	18. Chapter 18

Jade's POV

I was sitting in the classroom waiting for Sikowitz to come – big news- when I heard Cat whispering to me.

"Beck loves you"

I turned to look at her and I quickly replied.

"What?"

"Beck is looking at you all the time" she said giggling and I turned to see Beck looking at me. When our eyes met his head turned to the other side making Cat giggle louder.

"Shut up Cat" I said quickly trying to stop these stupid butterflies in my stomach.

"My wonderful children" we heard Sikowitz enter the classroom and get on the stage as always without shoes "Tomorrow is your time to shine. Good luck to everyone. I 'll be there cheering for you"

"Or don't let us act because of your stupid loud comments" I added making everyone agree with me.

"Oh my little Jadey. Always so honest and polite. I'm going to cheer for you too"

"Kill me now" I complain.

"So prepare yourselves" Sikowitz continued "because the big night is coming"

"You really don't make us anxious" pointed Andre sarcastically and everyone agreed.

"No you don't have to be anxious. So today I'm gonna let you free. You can do everything you want and I'm gonna enjoy this precious coconut milk"

I stood up and I was ready to leave class when I heard Sikowitz say.

"Jade where are you going?"

"You said we can do everything we want"

"In the classroom Jade"

"I'm gonna get coffee" I shouted as I closed the door loudly. As I was ready to give the money for my coffee I saw a hand giving money for my coffee.

"Here take this" I saw Beck giving the money to the cashier and taking my coffee in his hands then give it to me.

"Why was that for?" I asked taking my coffee from his hand.

"I just wanted to do it and I did" he responded.

"I'm not going to thank you" I told him quickly.

"You don't have to" he smiled making me look away. We walked in silence and then got in the classroom again.

"Jade what a surprise. You decided to join us" said Sikowitz in a humorous tone.

"I couldn't miss this wonderful party" she said sarcastically and sat on her previous seat. Cat had left. She was now sitting with Tori, Andre and Robbie. And although it seemed unexpected and unbelievable Back sat next to her.

"Won't you go with them?" I asked looking at him.

"I prefer to be here with you" he responded.

Beck's POV

"I prefer to be here with you" I told her and I saw her eyes lighten up a little bit. She took her gaze away from mine and took a sip of her coffee. She was so beautiful. She was amazing. Being without her almost made me blow from anger and nostalgia. I wanted her back. And I knew she did too. But she was so stubborn. One step at a time doesn't fit me so without thinking it twice I held a hand out and I caressed her curly hair. I gained a curious look from her.

"Beck what the hell are you doing?" she snapped at me. Yeah like I was afraid of her.

"I touch your perfect hair" I said with a cool tone and I saw her opening her mouth but nothing came out. The rest of the day I was constantly looking at her perfect figure. I just couldn't take my eyes from her.

The next day

I was sitting on my bed reading my lines once more when my phone rang. It was Cat

"_Hey Kitty Cat what's up?"_

"_Hi Beck! I called to wish you good luck"_

"_Cat we're playing both in this play. You're going to see me in about half an hour"_

"_I know. Weird huh?"_ I heard her giggle and I sighed.

"_Ok bye Cat" _

"_Bye Beck" _

I continued reading my lines when I caught myself being disappointed for talking with Cat in the phone and not Jade. I tried to overcome these thoughts and concentrate to the play but I just couldn't help it. So I decided to call her.

_ .Beep._

"_Hello?"_ I heard her wonderful voice.

"_Hey Jade. How are you?"_ I responded happily.

"_Beck are you kidding me?"_ I heard her say.

"_No"_ I responded _"Are you stressed?"_ I asked her. I knew she was. She always was even though she would never admit it. And she didn't.

"_No"_ she replied shortly making me smirk _"ok bye now"_ and before I could say anything I heard the beep of the line.

(The performance day)

Jade's POV

I was nervous. Yes, the great and beautiful Jade West was nervous. I was nervous in other plays but this one is different. I'm playing the lead, with Beck. One side of me is screaming of happiness and another is screaming of anger. I knew what to do with the hospital kiss but the final one? No one interrupts us and if we fake it, it would be seen. It's catastrophic. But I was determined not to let myself enjoy the kiss. It would be just a stage kiss, nothing else. I enter my dressing room, just to find Cat with her costume unzipped sitting on the couch.

"Jadeyyy!" She exclaimed standing up.

"What?" I said with an irritated tone.

"Zip me" She said turning around. I groaned but zipped it.

"Thanks" She said looking at me. I looked at her with my "Get the fuck out" look but apparently she didn't get it.

"Get out" I said as calm as I could. She jumped in fright, that means I must yelled, and then run away. I sighed and started preparing myself for the show. I put the make-up, I did my hair but when I wore my dress I could zip it. I groaned and started jumping around trying to zip the stupid dress, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before I could reply, Beck came in handsome as ever. My jaw dropped, inside of me of course. Outside I staid cool and calm….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted. Yeah… maybe not so calm…

"Chill… I just wanted to wish you good luck" He said with his usual smirk.

"I don't need it. Now get out" I said pointing at the door.

"Fine I'll go but let me help you with your dress" He said smiling.

"Whatever. Just zip it and go" I said crossing my arms. He stepped closer to me and closer, until I could smell his cologne. It was amazing… no… it was more than that. It was the best smell I have ever smelled. He went behind me and started zipping the dress slowly, care full with his every move. I looked at the mirror and found his looking at me smiling.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"You're beautiful" He said smiling more. That made my cheeks warm up a bit. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"So I'll go" He said turning to the door. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even notice that he zipped me. He was already at the door when…

"Wait" I said. He turned smirking.

"You know for a person who hates being predictable, you're very predictable." That made me groan loudly.

"I hate you. Could you predict that?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked even more. That made me want to punch him in the face.

"Yes I could. But could you predict that?" He said. I was confused what he meant with that, when I realized he was kissing me. I tried not to, but I wanted so much that I kissed back. I'm so stupid doing that but I want to. Slowly he moved his arms around me and I put my hands in his hair playing with his amazing hair which I missed so much. I touched it whenever we kissed. It was so amazing. I was lost, and I didn't even notice that he pulled back.

"See. I knew that you wanted that." He said smiling.

"No" I let my stubbornness talk.

"Jade."

"NO. I hated it, I hate you and everything about you" I was about to cry. He grabbed my wrists making me face him.

"Why don't you just take me back?" He asked making eye contact. I could say it making eye contact. So I looked away.

"You know why."

"Jade that's stupid. I said sorry millions of times. I told you I don't like her that way. She's my friend. It was just a spontaneous thing"

"Ohhh… really? How can I be sure then that you will not try to kiss her again?" I shouted.

"Jade you're acting stupid" He shouted.

"No you're being stupid!" I shouted back. We were fighting, again.

"Why even to get back together, if we fight even when we are not together?" I said in low tone. His face from mad turned to soft and sorry.

"Maybe you're right" He said looking down and letting my wrists. He slowly walked away and opened the door closing it behind him. I don't know why, but all I wanted is to cry. I didn't care about the play, the fact that a big director is directing it, the fact that it's my last chance to stay in HA, the fact that it is the second play my dad will see. Nothing cared. I took my bag and ran out of the dressing room, tears down my cheeks. I headed straight to the place I loved the most. Janitor's closet.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last chapter! Ohhhh… don't worry! You still have a chapter from my story Sikowitz's camping trip and the amazing story " Only You" by the wonderful Asian fusion –tike. Alos we are working on a new story together. So we will always give you something. Haha.**

Jade's POV

I tried to maintain my sobs but I just couldn't. All we ever did was fight, fight, fight. I curled in a ball and moved back and forth. By then my make up was ruined but I couldn't care less. I heard the door open and I hid my face with my hair. Until someone's hands brushed my hair away and turned my head to face him. I didn't resist. It was all over. Nothing worse could happen. Or not. Beck's eyes looked into mine and I saw him leaning towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him trying to pull him away but he caught my arms

"I don't care if we fight. I don't care if you say I'm stupid. I don't care about anything like that. The only thing I care about is you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to stay a second away from you. I want you. I need you. I love you" he said after taking a deep breath "Now get up. Let's go show them who you are. The best actress in the world. Let your dad see how you shine. Let yourself act professional and give them the best you can. Remind me for one more time how much I adore and love you. Jade I love you more than my own life. And I will be here. Always by your side. If you don't want me anymore I understand it. And I respect it. But I love you so much. I won't ever leave your side. I need you like I need oxygen. Come on. Go kick some ass like you always do" he added and took my hand. He leaded me to my dressing room. I didn't say anything. If I was supposed to I didn't know. He had just declared that he loved me in a sappy way yes I had to admit it but still he said what I wanted to hear. He made me feel strong only with his words. As we reached my dressing room I felt him quickly kiss my temple and then he disappeared. I opened the door and saw my reflection. Red eyes. Messed make up. I quickly fixed my make up making it lighter than I should but I didn't have the advantage of time. I fixed my dress quickly and got out just in time. As the curtains opened I caught Beck's eyes. He smiled a little bit. And then the show began. We were actually really good. The audience seemed very pleased. We faked the first kiss in the hospital scene. Actually he let me choose and I chose so. Still even without his lips on mine I shivered as I could feel his arms around me pulling me a little bit. His breath on my face. His perfume making me feel dizzy. His hair falling on my face. His eyes looking directly in mine. Cat didn't choke this time. She interrupted the kiss perfectly. The rest of the play I secretly looked at Beck. His movement. His lips. His expressions. The way his hands held mine. I found myself not paying attention to his lines and I panicked for a little bit but then I understood which his part was and I remembered my words too.

"… So I need your answer. Please consider it" I hear him say and my confused expression turned into a skeptical one. I got up from where I was sitting and reached the edge of the scene. I took a good look at the people in front of me. Even my dad's. I couldn't avoid it. I had to show him I was strong enough. I could survive and I would. I lifted my gaze from the ground and turned to face Beck. He had stood up too and was waiting for my words.

"It's not that easy" I said in a sad tone pretending to lose control of my serious face

"I know. I really understand. But you have to do what you feel. What do you feel my love?" he asked and took a step forward.

"I feel…" I whimpered and sounded like Cat. I shook my head with a hurt expression on my face "I feel that you're one of the most important person in my life. I feel loved and happy. But afraid at the same time" I said and took one step for every sentence. A couple of steps more…

"I love you. You have nothing to fear about. You are my love, my air, my light. I would give my life for you" I heard him say but I felt paralyzed. I could only look in his eyes. I couldn't say a word. I felt my sight blur and I blinked to make it clear again. Only then I felt the tears run down my face.

"I love you too" I whispered but it was audible enough. I then put my head down and sniffed "You are everything to me. Everything I want. Everything I need" I looked him in the eyes with my hand on my heart "And I don't won't to lose you" I cried and I suddenly felt Beck's hands around my waist. His face centimeters away of mine.

"Then come with me. Let's go out of here" he said stroking away my tears.

"I can't leave them behind. They are my family. They love me and I love them too" I objected and then I felt him kissing my forehead.

"I love you too. And I will make you happy. I promise. And it's not like you won't ever see them again. You will"

"You promise?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"I do. I love you so much that I could even promise you to bring you the moon. I could promise that I would protect you from your nightmares and your fears. And I would keep my promise" he said in a serious tone caressing my cheek.

"How?"

"I would stay forever with you. Cause we are destined to be together. Always. Forever"

"I love you so much" I felt the tears on my face again and his grip tightened on my waist.

"I love you more. I want to look in your beautiful eyes, touch your perfect skin and kiss your soft lips. Without you there's no me" I watched his mouth moving. I saw his eyes melting. And then the only thing I could feel were his lips on mine. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He lifted me from the ground and span me around causing me to laugh. I caught myself saying 'I love you' one more time but he was kissing me again and the crowd was cheering and my heart was beating fast. I felt dazzled and happy at the same time. And then the curtains fell.

Beck's POV

I couldn't help myself. I kissed her earlier. We still had some lines to say but I just couldn't stop the urge of kissing her. She was everything to me. I took the risk and kissed her. She didn't seem to notice my impatience. She kissed me back putting her hands around my neck. I lifted her from the ground and span her around. I heard her laugh. Her laugh that I loved so much. And then she said the most amazing words in the world. She admitted she loved me. I didn't let her continue. I pressed my lips on hers ignoring the crowed clapping and cheering at us. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling in the kiss. I smiled too and then I saw her eyes open. The curtains fell. And we just sat there looking at each other. The smiles faded on both our faces. I looked deep in her eyes. She did the same. I felt my friends around us hugging us and congratulating us but I couldn't pay attention. I could only see her. Her expression was so serious. Was she really acting? I wasn't. Not a single second. I caught her looking at me lots of times during the play but I tried to convince myself not to get my hopes up. I looked at her one more time. Her eyes were still captured in mine. I felt myself smile the same time she did too and then she took a step forward wrapping her arms around my neck and I lifted her one more time. I held her for a few seconds and then I pressed my lips on hers. I heard our friends cheering and I put her down so that we can take our places. The curtains go up again and I saw the crowd cheering. When it was Jade's and my turn to bow to the crowd I took her hand in mine and I smiled at her. She did the same and we bowed making the crowd go crazy. I could see from the corner of my eye Jade's wonderful smile. We got a big applause one more time and then the curtains fell again. And then the party began. Jade jumped on me and kissed me hard on the mouth. I put my hands around her waist and started murmuring how much I loved her. I heard my friends whistle and laugh but like Jade I couldn't care less. When I let her down I kissed her one more time on the forehead and then I let our friends surround us. I saw Cat bouncing and hugging Jade. Tori gave Jade a small hug but smiled at her knowingly. I got the applauses from my friends too and some of the teachers that came backstage but I hurried to Jade's side again. I saw her speaking with Sikowitz. I smiled a little bit when I felt him hug me.

"You killed this kids! Well done" he said almost pouring his coconut milk.

"Thank you Sikowitz" I responded putting my hands around Jade's waist. It was Lane's turn. But then I felt Jade stiffen. I looked the way she looked and I saw her dad. It was the big time. He would make the decision. I saw Jade walking towards him and I caught up with her taking her hand. I saw her smiling and we stopped in front of her dad. He looked at our locked hands and then looked at his daughter.

"Jade" he said and I tightened my grip.

"Dad" she answered looking cool but I knew she was nervous as hell.

"I have to congratulate you. This was pretty good" he acknowledged.

"Thanks" I heard her say and I could feel the happiness in her voice.

"I still don't know how you're gonna survive from this thing you all call acting but I can't block your way. You can stay at this school but it's your responsibility if after that you can't find a job" he tried to frighten her but Jade really couldn't take seriously his words. And she wouldn't. Because she was strong and she could succeed in everything she wanted. She was perfect. Talented.

"Okay dad I won't come to cry in your shoulder if I don't find a job" she rolled her eyes which made me laugh. I saw her laughing too and I kissed her temple.

"So I have to go now. I guess I'll see you at home" announced her dad and started walked away.

"Hey dad" I heard Jade shout. I didn't expect that. I looked at her curiously. Her father faced her again and I heard her say "Thanks for coming today. Even by necessity"

"You're welcome" I said and- was that a smirk I saw on his face? Maybe I started imagining things. But as soon as I saw him get out of the theater I asked her.

"Was that a smirk I saw?"

"Yeah but don't mention it to him. He will first deny it and then kill you" she teased me and laughed.

"I'll try to stop my urge of telling him" I said and I kissed her again. I felt her opening her mouth and giving permission to my tongue explore her mouth. I felt relieved and happy. I felt full of life again. I promised myself I would never let her go again. Never ever again. Because leaving her was the worst mistake I ever did in my life. Another mistake was trying to kiss Tori. But no more mistakes. I hugged her tight and kissed her nose making her smirk. I felt her hands touching my hair and I rested my forehead in hers.

"Hey lovebirds. Come on. We're going to celebrate. We're going to Nozu" I heard Andre saying and I smiled. I took Jade by the hand and soon we were surrounded by our fiends again. But I didn't let go of her. I promised right? I would never let her go. Cause she was everything I needed. She was my life. And I wanted to leave many happy years by her side. And I would. I knew I would. Four words of hers gave me this strength and determination.

"I love you Beck"

_**~The end~**_

**Thanks for reading! Credits for the amazing Asian fusion- tike! She wrote this chapter! And she is an amazing writer don't you think so? ;)**

Later! Xoxo

What. That. Supposed. To. Mean & Asian fusion- tike :D 


End file.
